The Kisser Is Out
by GleekShip
Summary: The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn. Finn/Sam, Kurt/Puck
1. Chapter 1

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

"Do I really have to do this?" Sam whined as the group of Glee girls pushed him towards the booth.

"Come on Sam. If you do this, then we have three people promising to pay for three tickets to New York. And it's one simple kiss." Tina explained with a smile.

"Come on Quinn. You're my girlfriend. You can't support this." Sam complained.

"I actually think it's gonna be hot." She replied with a smile.

_Dang it! _Sam cursed to himself._ Why does this have to happen to me?_

Earlier that day, the Glee girls had approached him. If he went up to Finn's kissing booth and gave him one dollar for a kiss, then a Gay Lesbian Alliance Group had promised to pay for three round-trip tickets to Nationals in New York.

"Come on Sam." Mercedes said snapping Sam out of the memory. "You don't have to use tongue. Just hold the kiss for five seconds. That's it."

Sam let out an angry breath.

"Fine. But you guys owe me. I'm coming to your next slumber party." Sam said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm sure Kurt would love to doll you up." Tina retorted.

His face dropped.

"Move it white boy." Mercedes pushed him towards Finn.

Sam quietly approached the booth. Finn was off duty.

"What's up?" Sam said as he stopped.

"Just counting my money. I've made almost three hundred bucks. That's like five tickets." Finn said with a wide smile.

_Idiot. _"Yeah. You're doing real good bro." Sam said nervously.

_I am such an idiot. Why would I do this? _"Please Sammy. For me." _Quinn had said. That slumber party better be freakin hot._

Finn looked up from his money.

"Do you need something dude?"

_A better girlfriend. _"Yeah. Umm . . . the girls asked me . . . to do something."

"You mean Quinn's finally putting out for a three-way." Finn's eyes lit up.

"No." _Idiot. _"It's not that. It's something else." _Stop getting so nervous._

"What is it bro?" Finn asked. Still oblivious.

"I kinda need your help to do it, but I understand if you don't want to." Sam added quickly.

"Anything. Watcha need?" Finn asked.

"Ineedyoutokissme." Sam said in a rushed whisper.

"Come again." Finn said leaning in.

_Dirty thoughts._ "I said that . . . I need you . . . to . . . umm . . . kissme."

"What was the last part?" Finn asked. His brow slanted. "You okay dude."

_Just get this over with._ "I need you to kiss me."

Finn stared at him. Then.

He laughed. _Why are you laughing at me?_

"What's so funny Finn?" Sam demanded to know.

"You almost got me Sam. You sounded so serious for a second. Wow man. You're a great actor." Finn let out a few more chuckles.

"I'm not joking." Sam said.

Finn looked back to Sam's face.

"You're serious." Finn asked with a confused look.

"Yes."

"But dude, you're not gay." Finn pointed out.

"I know."

"And neither am I." Finn pointed out again.

"I know."

"Then why do you want me to kiss you." Finn was beyond confused.

"Because the girls found a group of people who will pay for three tickets to Nationals if we kiss." Sam explained. He started biting his lip.

Finn slowly nodded. "So this is for the Glee club, not for you?"

"Yes. Quinn said I can go to one of her sleep overs to watch the girls." Sam explained with a smile.

"Totally not fair. I can see why you wanna go through with this deal." Finn agreed nodding.

_He's never gonna go through with it._  
"I'll do it." Finn said to Sam.

"Seriously. You will." Sam's face brightened up.

"Sure. Why not? If it'll help you score with Quinn. I just want you to promise one thing."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Wrap it before you tap it." Finn said with a grin.

Sam chuckled. "Deal."

Finn looked at Sam. "So how should we do this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just treat me like a girl. Give me a simple kiss you've been giving them." Sam said nervously.

"Okay." Finn said barely audible.

Sam began to lean in.

_Is it to late to back out?_

Finn slowly leaned in.

_Crap. It is._

They were both hovering over the booth that separated them.

_Let's get this over with._

He glanced down slightly at Finn's lips. He then looked at Finn's eyes.

_Is he staring at my lips? Forget it._

Sam closed his eyes. His lips hit something.

_Finn's lips._

Finns tongue wanted into his mouth.

_No way._

Sam instantly licked out.

_His lips taste good. Sweet._

He opened his mouth to Finn. His tongue entered. Sam moaned slightly when their tongues met.

_Oh god._

Sam pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"S . . . sorry." Sam apologized.

Finn still had his eyes closed. "It's fine." He replied in a breathy tone.

_Oh god._

"Here's your dollar." Sam said throwing the dollar on the booth before turning away.

He practically ran away down the hallway.

_Oh god that was great._

* * *

Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

_Wow. What a kiss?_

Sam continued to race down the hall. He reached the choir room.

"So how'd it go?" Tina asked immediately.

Sam walked past her and the other Glee girls.

"Sam. Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she approached him.

Sam sat down in a chair in the back row and all the way to the right. Quinn sat down beside him.

"You didn't do it." She guessed.

Sam shook his head. "No. I did it. Are you happy?" _Doesn't she miss kissing Finn?_

"You did. Did you explain everything to him?" Mercedes asked as she sat down in front of him.

"I did. It's the only reason he agreed. It's done and over with." Sam said letting out a breath.

_I don't want it to be over. _"Well thank you Sam. You just helped three people go to New York." Quinn said with a light smile.

All the Glee girls suddenly surrounded him.

"So how was it?" Tina asked.

"Did you use tongue?" Mercedes asked.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"It was just a kiss guys. It was weird because it was Finn. And no tongue Mercedes." _A lot of tongue. _"Ever. And I'm okay. I'm just a little grossed out."

All of the girls relaxed around him.

Quinn got up and gave Sam a slow kiss. She accepted his tongue. _Not as good as Finn._ She sat down on his lap and pulled back from the kiss.

"I hope I can make it up to you." Quinn said seductively.

Sam put on a small smile. "Just let me know when that sleep over is."  
The girls giggled.

"Fine." Quinn agreed.

Sam shifted nervously in his chair. _Man Quinn has an uncomfortable butt._

"Can we please not tell anybody about this?" Sam asked.

The girls exchanged a look.

"Fine." Mercedes agreed. "But we get to paint your nails. Hands or feet, your choice."

Sam let out a sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Finn stared into the empty hallway. The echoing of feet had already ended. _That was a good kiss. _Finn smiled._ But I'm not gay. I mean Sam has nice lips. I mean really nice. He's a great kisser._

Finn continued to smile as the bell rang. The hallways became crowded with students and his booth formed a line of McKinley's finest and un-finest. _All in a day's work._

* * *

Sam sat in the very back of the choir room. This is gonna be so freakin awkward. Quinn walked in and sat down beside him.

"You okay Sam? You look a little pale." Quinn asked as she brushed his hair aside from covering his eyes.

"I'm good. It's just been a long day." Sam said as he put on a smile.

Quinn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. It's almost over."

Finn walked in at the moment. _You idiot. _Finn didn't even pay attention. _Why did you do this to me?_ Finn takes his usual spot by Rachel in the first row. _Why?_

Mr. Shue took the opportunity to enter the room. "Hey guys."

Quinn quickly rose her hand. "Mr. Shue. A couple of us have an announcement to make."

Mr. Shue looked confused for a second. "Okay. I guess you can have the floor."

Quinn smiled as she pulled Sam up to follow her. Mercedes and Tina grabbed Finn and everyone met in front of the piano.

"We are pleased to announce that we have three round-trip tickets to Nationals." Quinn smiled.

Everyone reacted with applause. Mr. Shue stepped up to Quinn.

"How?" He asked.

"Well we were talking to various organizations and we finally found one that was willing to donate the tickets for a good cause." Quinn said as she pulled out three tickets and gave them to Mr. Shue.

Sam risked a glance at Finn. Finn glanced over to. They were both blushing. _At least it was for a good cause._

"Thank you guys. Wow. This is just great." Mr. Shue said with his smile.

Sam smiled as he took his seat in the back once again. _I wonder how Finn feels about this. Should I talk to him?_

"You did great Sammy." Quinn whispered into his ear.

Rehearsal was shorter than usual. Mr. Shue looked like he was ready to leave. So he let them go.

Sam followed Quinn out to her car.

"Thank you." She said as she unlocked her car. "I know it was out of your comfort zone, but you did it for the team." She gave him another kiss before sliding into her car.

"Yeah. Bye." He waved to the car as it pulled out of the parking lot.

He started towards his own car. _I can't have feelings for Finn. He's a dude. Plus it was just one kiss. One stupid meaningless kiss. It doesn't mean that I have the hots for Finn._ Sam was already standing in front of his car. _Maybe I should talk to him. Just to clarify. And he'll probably freak out like he does with everything. Dang it. _Sam slammed his hand down on the car.

"Sam." A voice said.

Sam turned around. _Finn._

"Hey Finn." Sam gulped. "Listen. I just want to apologize again for earlier. I was forced-" Finn pulled Sam into a kiss.

* * *

Cliffhanger. What do you think? Criticize everything. And let me know if I should still continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Sam quickly deepened the kiss. They began to battle for dominance. Their tongues fought. Sam moaned when Finn accepted him into his mouth. _Oh God._ Sam ran his hands up into Finn's hair. Finn wrapped one arm around Sams waist and pulled him closer. He ran the other hand up into Sam's hair and held on. He gripped on the hair and forced Sam to leave the kiss. _Oh my God. _They both took their time catching their breath.

"So." Finn said with a smile.

"I've been thinking about our first kiss all day." Sam admitted.

"Me too. I wanted to kiss you again to see if I felt the spark again." Finn said as he let out another breath.

"And did you?" Sam asked.

Finn pulled Sam in for a soft kiss. "What do you think?"

"Well I know I did." Sam said as he smiled into another kiss.

Finn reluctantly pulled back. "I gotta go. Otherwise Kurt will come looking for me. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Sam smiled.

Finn kissed Sam softly again. "See you."

He quickly walked away.

The world returned to Sam. He looked around. _No one saw. Good._

Sam slowly got in his car and let his head fall back. _So relaxing. How come Quinn never kissed me like that?_

Sam started his car and drove home.

Before he even entered his house, he received a text. _Quinn._

You still in for that sleepover?

He texted back an immediate response. So did she.

Good. tonight. Kurt's house. Bring food.

Sam smiled as he read to the text. _Kurt's house. Finn's house. Finn. Kiss. Oh God._

Sam moaned at the thought. He looked down and saw his pants bulging. _Crap._

Sooner than he knew it, he was on his ways to Kurt._ I hope the girls are up for pizza. I wonder what Finn likes on his._

The Hummel-Hudson clan lived in the nice part of Lima with a really nice house. Sam was nervous as he approached the front door with only a pizza and backpack.

Kurt was the one to answer the door.

"Hello Sam. Do you need Finn?" Kurt said as his eyes scanned Sam.

Yeah. "No. I'm here for the sleep over." Sam said as he showed Kurt is backpack.

Kurts eyes widened. "Your the surprise Quinn mentioned."

"Yeah. I guess." Sam said slowly.

"Well great." Kurt said as he grabbed Sams arms and pulled him in. "Quinn said you brought food." Sam held up the pizza box. "Great. Now it's make over time."

"Wait what?" Sam said as Kurt drug him to the basement.

All of the girls, minus Santana and Brittany, from Glee club sat there waiting.

"Hey Sam." Quinn said as soon as she saw him.

He was about to go to her, but Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"No. You're getting your make over first thing so you don't get too distracted," He used air quotes. "And we forget to do it. Now sit." Kurt commanded.

Sam immediately sat down on the the floor. Mercedes took the feet, Tina took the right hand, and Rachel took the left. _Screw me five ways 'til Sunday. _Sam sighed.

"How long do I have to do this?" Sam complained.

Quinn ignored him, so Kurt answered. "It's easier if you find something to talk about."

"Okay. So what should we talk about?" Sam asked nervously.

Kurt's face lit up. "I am so glad that you asked, how sweet of you. So. I'm going to do a fashion show while the girls work on you. I want a mans opinion on my clothing. That way I know if I'm showing off to my male viewers." Kurt said with a smile. _What have I done?_

He didn't even complete the thought before Kurt had entered his closet and shut the doors.

Sam quickly turned to Quinn. "Help me."  
Quinn smiled. "You wanted to see what a girls sleep over was like. Now you get to experience it." Sam groaned.

"No need to fear," Kurt's voice came from the closet. "I am doing a fashion show here." he opened the door and strutted out._ Hot dang. Pretty sure I just popped up a boner._

The girls stopped working on Sam and turned to watch Kurt.

Kurt wore tight black pants. _Very tight. _He had a wife beater on with a black jacket that fit perfectly to his body.

"I'm going for a bad boy look. Ladies" The girls applauded. "Sam?'

Sam studied him a bit more. "Get rid of the black jeans. Try some dark blue jeans with a few rips and tears. You have some?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "I'll be back." He returned to the closet.

The girls looked to Sam. "Since when did you become a fashion expert?" Mercedes asked with a diva attitude.

"He wanted my opinion and I'm gonna help him." Sam answered.

"And help he has." Kurt said as he strutted out of the closet.

_Jeans. Hurting._

"I never thought a straight boy could give good fashion advice." He now had on dark blue jeans with a few rips and tears. Down to what Sam suggested. "Thank you Sam. Now come to the front. You're going to help me with everything. Let's see if you hit fashion gold twice."

Kurt strutted put in after after outfit. And Sam struck fashion gold every time. Whether it was a slight suggestion such as "Go for a darker blue." or a completely new design "Keep the jacket, go for a blue shirt, and try polo pants." It worked. And each time, Kurt became happier and happier.

"My fellow girls, if I may say with hurting your feelings, I think I may kick you out of next weekends shopping trip and just take Sam." Sam smiled proudly.

The girls didn't look happy. "You know what, we're out of pizza. I'm gonna go find some more snacks." Sam quickly escaped the girls and headed upstairs.

_Please have something good._

Sam found a few bags of chips and a case of soda.

_Probably Finn's._

"That's my soda dude.: A voice said quietly.

Sam turned around to see Finn standing in front of him. In pajamas.

"Hey Finn. I'm just getting some snacks." Sam said into the tense-filled room.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked as he took a step towards Sam.

"Quinn told me I had to show up to give Kurt a mans opinion on clothes. It's not so bad." Sam added.

Finn continued to walk until he was in front of Sam. "Where do you plan on sleeping?"

Sam gulped. Finn was only inches from Sams lips. "Next to my girlfriend."

A brush of lips. "You sure?" Finn mumbled.

Sam gulped again. "No."

* * *

Another cliffhanger. What do you thinks gonna happen the rest of the night? What do you think about the story so far? Criticize everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Sam stepped back.

"What?" Finn took a step closer.

"i think we need to talk." Sam gulped.

"I'm fine with our current arrangement." Finn took another step.

Sam was backed up into the counter.

"Kurt could come up at any second. So could the gossiping girls."

Finn took a step back. "You're right. We should talk. Come with me."

"No. I'm afraid if I go with you then i won't be able to talk much." Sam gulped again.

Finn smiled. "You're probably right."

They both took a seat at the table.

Sam took a deep breath. _I can do this._ "I don't know about you, but since our first kiss, all I've been able to do is think about it. I actually think that kiss turned me gay." Sam added with a smile. "I kept getting hard ons watching your brother try on clothes."

Finn reached across and took his hand. "Me too." _Thank god._ "I don't know what it is, but it seems like the kiss unlocked my . . . gay side."

Sam squeezed his hand.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well. I really like kissing you, but you have a girlfriend. And I don't want to come out. I don't think I could do that." Finn confessed.

"Me either. I mean I can break up with Quinn. That way I'll feel less guilty about this, but I'm out on the going public idea." Sam agreed.

_I can actually kiss him. No strings attached. He wants it too._

"Go. Get back downstairs before they realize anything." Finn pulled him into a quick kiss. "We can finish this later." He added with a smile.

Sam quickly picked up the soda and chips. "See you."

Sam nearly tripped down the steps._ I swear this boy is going to be the death of me._

"What took so long white boy?" Mercedes asked as Sam trudged into the room.

"I ran into Finn. Kinda had to fight him for the food." The girls giggled. "But anything for you ladies. So remember, I fought for every chip your about to eat. Don't forget me when I die." Sam clutched his chest and fell down on the couch. "Gone. Forever."

"You're such a dork." Quinn said.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up. All of the girls plus Kurt were kneeling around him. _Oh god. _Kurt was standing in align to Sam's crotch. _No. Bad cock. No boner._

"What's going on?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well Sammy. We wanted to thank our knight in shining armor." Tina said with a smile.

"And Quinn told us the best way to do it." Mercedes added with an evil smile.

Sam looked up at Quinn. "What did you tell them?" Quinn only giggled. He looked at everyone else. "Whatever she said, it's a lie." He tried to sit up, but Mercedes pushed him back down.

"1." Mercedes began. "2." Rachel continued. "3." Kurt finished. Five pair of hands were on Sam, trickling him.

"Oh god. Stop. Please." He struggled to say between laughs. _Warm hands._

Sam managed to look down. His shirt had come up, and this is where Kurt was tickling him. _Smooth hands. I got it._

Sam suddenly pushed through the hands and grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him onto the couch. The girls stopped trying to tickled him. Kurt struggled to get out of Sams arms.

"Now. I can't hurt a girl, but I can certainly hold your honorary girl hostage." Sam threatened as he held Kurts hands down in his lap.

"Let me go Sam." Kurt struggled. He was still laughing.

"Come on girls. We can call a truce. No more tickling and I'll release Kurt." Sam bargained.

The girls slowly stood up and huddled together across the room.

"What are you doing Sam?" Kurt asked.

"It's called surviving. You're my leverage." Sam answered with a smile.

"Why don't you and I make a bargain. You let me go and I make sure they don't touch you. And you get the bed to sleep in." Kurt bargained.

Sam looked up at Kurt. He had the puppy-dog eyes on.

"You know what? No. Maybe I'll just keep a hold onto you for tonight. Then I'll let you go in the morning." Sam countered.

Kurt squirmed. _Oh god. _The girls came back over to Sam and Kurt.

"Deal. Give us back our boy and we'll stay away from you." Mercedes said with a smile.

"You know I would, but you girls are sneaky. So." Sam stood up and swung him up so Sam was now carrying him bridal style. "I'm gonna keep ahold of Kurt for now. To make sure you honor your agreement."

Sam carefully stepped around them. He sat Kurt in the corner of the bed and then sat down beside him.

"Weren't we going to watch a movie." Sam reminded them.

All of the eyes in that room narrowed in suspicion.

"Fine." Mercedes agreed. She began looking for a movie.

Sam turned to Kurt. He was blushing. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked at him. "You. First you hold me then carry me bridal style. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I was just making sure everyone had a good time. Did I hurt you or cross a boundary?" Sam was concerned now.

Kurts face softened. "No. You were fine. It's just that most guys won't even be near me let alone touch me."  
Sam smiled. "Come on Kurt. Do you think I would have came over here if I didn't like you. I mean after our failed duet, I wanted to be friends. You're pretty awesome and you make everyone in Glee happy. You're as normal as me, Trouty Mouth."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. I guess so."

Sam turned around and all the girls were watching with smiles.

"Oh Sam. You're so nice." Tina said.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Come on everybody. Pile in." Sam said patting the bed.

All of the girls rushed on.

Sam found himself in the corner with Kurt. Quinn was sitting between his legs. Rachel and Tina were in front of Kurt with Mercedes at the end.

Sam leaned his head back against the wall. _What a turn of events?_

The movie was a long boring romance. Sam began to get bored. He looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He was engrossed in the movie. Sam reached over and poked him in the shoulder. Kurt smiled. He poked him again. Kurt turned to him.

He leaned towards Sam. "What is your problem?" He whispered with a slight smile.

Sam leaned towards him. "I'm bored. You're here. you're poked." Sam whispered back with a smile playing on his lips.

Kurt chuckled before putting his head down on Sams shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sam poked him lightly in the shoulder. "Anytime." He whispered back as he fell asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? This is still a Sinn fanfic, but I like having Kurt here. To be friends with Sam. Now if you want Kurt to be more involved, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Sam opened his eyes. _It's been a while since I've slept that good. _He glanced down and noticed that Kurt was curled on top of his chest with his arms wrapped around Sam. He then noticed that his arms were wrapped around Kurt. Quinn was by his side and the other girls were in a pile at the end of the bed.

"Kurt." Sam whispered. He didn't budge. Sam ran his hands through Kurts messy hair. "Kurt." He began to move. Sam carefully extracted Kurts arms and slid out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and took a leak.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself.

_Am I really gay? I mean I've only kissed Finn. And Kurt is just a good friend. Maybe it's a phase. Kinda like puberty. Or having a trouty mouth._

The door opened and Kurt walked in. "Oh sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Sam turned to look at him. "Seriously. I wasn't in bed, where else would I be?" He asked with a smile.

Kurt smiled too. "I guess I didn't think about it."

Sam stepped out of the way and allowed Kurt to reach his lotions on the counter.

"So. I woke up to a surprise this morning." Sam said with a smile.

Kurt looked at him through the mirror. "Really? What?"

Sam chuckled. "Well the first thing that I noticed was that you had your arms wrapped around me and was cuddling against me."

Kurt turned to face him. "I am so sorry. I'm not used to sharing a bed."

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I had my arms wrapped around you as well." Kurt blushed. "I guess we're both cuddlers." Sam added with a smile.

Kurt looked down at the floor. "It doesn't freak you out. Too wake up and be cuddled by a homo."

Sam stepped up to Kurt and waited for him to look up. _Why would I think that? _Kurt finally looked up.

"Don't worry. It was fine. It was actually kind of nice. I slept pretty good last night. I think it was because of you." Kurt gulped. "I just feel so comfortable around you and I'm not ashamed of that." Sam took another step. He was only inches from Kurt.

"That means a lot to me Sam. It's nice to have a friend that isn't afraid to be near me." Kurt said through a stream of tears.

_That's it. _Sam pulled Kurt into a hug. "Please don't cry. I've seen enough of it in my lifetime. I don't need my friends crying too.

Kurt pulled back. He dried a few tears. "Thank you."  
"Why do you keep telling me thank you? I'm just telling you the truth. Come on. Finish up and come help me make breakfast for everyone. Sound good?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."  
Sam gave him another hug before leaving the bathroom.

He instantly walked into a room of angry and suspicious girls.

"What were you doing in there with Kurt white boy?" Mercedes demanded.

"In all honesty, I was in there first."  
"You're not helping yourself."Tina said taking a step forward.

"We were just talking. You know, guy stuff." Sam said not backing down.

Mercedes stepped up to him. "What kind of guy stuff?"

Sam gulped, but didn't back down. "If he wants to tell you he will."

Mercedes glared at him. Sam heard the door open up behind him.

"Come on Sam." Kurt said grabbing Sams arm and dragging him up the stairs. Kurt chuckled when they entered the kitchen. "She's going to eat you alive."

"I'm not backing down. Plus, do you really want her to know that you kind of had a melt down about a guy not being afraid of you instead of cheering and being happy?" Sam said with a smirk.

Kurt bit his lip. "I guess I did overreact a bit."

Sam moved to the refrigerator and began taking food out. "So what are we making?"

"Let's go with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The breakfast of champions." Kurt said with a smile.

Sam began making the pancake mix. "So who all am I cooking for? Do I need to cook for your parents?"

"No. Dad and Carole are gone until tomorrow, but you might want to count Finn as two people. He eats a lot." Kurt added with a smile.

_Must have a big mouth. _Sam blushed. Kurt noticed._ Dang it._

"What's with the blush?" Kurt inquired as he poured the pancake mix.

"Nothing. I just blush at anything. If you watch me enough you'll start to notice."

Kurt cocked his head. "Nope. I don't see it."  
Sam blushed again, but then he cocked his head. "Wait. You watch me."  
It was Kurts turn to blush. "Well at one point I thought you were gay. Just checking out possibilities."

Sam took a step forward. Kurt turned to face him.

"And what exactly did you see when you looked?" Sam whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath. So warm. "A nice guy. Great smile." Kurt stopped.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Kurt admitted.

"I don't care. What else?" Sam asked.

"You have an amazing body. I mean really amazing." Kurt said giggling.

Sam chuckled. "I think I quite like the compliment." Sam laughed before taking a step back. He began working on the eggs. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking."  
"Don't worry. It's nice to be able to talk to you without you over reacting." Kurt smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" A voice came from upstairs.

Kurt and Sam looked over to see Finn coming down the stairs in just basketball shorts._ Oh god._

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Kurt answered.

"Cool." Finns eyes lingered on Sam for a second before going back to Kurt. "Umm. I have to talk to you."

"Sure." Kurt said wiping his hands on a rag. "Lets go into the living room."  
"No. It's fine that Sams here. He actually might be able to help." Finn said sitting down at the table. "I think I'm in love."

Sam stopped with the eggs. He kept his back to the two as he continued slowly.

"Really Finn? With Rachel." Kurt inquired.

"No. Someone new." Sam could feel Finns eyes on him for a brief second. Me. "And I want to know how to impress."  
"Well tell me about her?" Kurt said sitting down opposite of Finn.

"She . . . has blonde hair. And an amazing body. She's into sports." Finn said.

"Does she go to our school? Someone I know." Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You know . . . her. You two have hung out before." Finn said.

"Really?" Kurt sounded intrigued. Sam could feel his back burning.

He finished the eggs and sat down by Kurt.

"So is there anything else?" Kurt asked barely glancing at Sam as he sat down.

"Well. We actually kissed for the first time at my valentines day booth. And it's opened up a whole new world to me. I see things differently. And I know . . . she does too."  
Sam glanced at Finn. Finn was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well have you two talked about it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Recently. And h-she said okay, she's just not okay with being out . . . in public. Like I am." Finn answered.

"Well. I guess talk to her again. Make sure she understands your feelings. If you want, I could talk to her." Kurt suggested as he got up to go check the food.

Finn glanced at Sam. "Yeah. I hope that you'd get through." Finn got up and walked back upstairs.

Sam got up and went to help Kurt. Kurt looked up at him.

"So who is she?" Kurt asked.

Sam stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Please. Finn kept looking at you. You must know who she is. Spill?" Kurt demanded.

Sam smiled. "I honestly don't know who she is. Now come on. We're taking breakfast down to them so we can spend all morning watching cartoons." Sam said as he piled all of the food and plates onto a tray. "Bon Appetite."

* * *

So what do you think? I wanted to make Sam and Kurt kiss, but I remembered that this is about Finn and Sam. So Kurt is Sams bromance buddy. Unless you want them to experiment. Criticize everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn & maybe Kurt if you guys want.

**The Kisser is Out**

The girls glared at Sam and Kurt as they ate. They ignored the girls and continued to watch Looney Toons.

"God Sam. These are some wicked pancakes." Mercedes said stuffing her mouth with a third pancake.

"Thanks. I've been making breakfast for my family almost everyday for the past few years. You tend to pick up some tips." Sam smiled.

He sat back against Kurts bed and Quinn cam over and settled down between his legs.

"You did great today. And last night. You've been a great sport about all of this." Quinn said with a smile.

"I've decided to be in the moment. And it wasn't that bad." Sam smiled.

Kurt came over and sat down beside them.

"So what are you two doing today?" Kurt asked.

Quinn sighed. "Coach has us meeting at noon. I won't be surprised if she makes us meet tomorrow as well."

"Hmm. So I guess a shopping spree is out of the question?" Kurt asked.

Quinn sighed again. "I guess so. But Sam can go with you." She looked up at Sam. "You know what I like?"

Kurt looked at Sam.

"Well, I don't really know that much about clothes." Sam admitted.

"You did pretty fine last night." Kurt encouraged.

Sam sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Cool. So be ready in five." Kurt said getting up.  
"What? It's to early to be going anywhere." Sam complained.

"Come on. I'm buying. You just give your opinion." Kurt sad as he stepped into his closet.

Sam looks down at Quinn. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. Why don't you invite Finn along?" She suggested.

_Not a good idea._ "Sure." He waits for Kurt to return to the room. "Hey. Do you mind if we invite Finn?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know anything." Sam responded.

All the girls looked between the two.

"Then no." Kurt turned to go back in his closet.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked as she turned to face Sam.

Sam gulped. "Finn has a new secret girlfriend, and Kurt thinks that I know."

"Who is it?" Tina asked.

"I don't know."

Kurt storms out of the closet in a new outfit. "Liar. Girls." All of the girls look at him. "Now tell me if I'm wrong. While Finn was telling me about about this secret girl, he kept glancing at Sam. Does this not tell you that he's already told him?" The girls nodded in agreement.

Sam sighed. "Fine. He never told me a name. Just pretty much everything he told you. He actually told me last night when I cam up for snacks."

Kurts face softened. "Fine. Let's go then."

Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, and Tina piled into Kurts car. Rachel had left claiming to have plans. The three cheerleaders headed in the opposite direction to the school.

The mall was packed when they got there.

"You're lucky Sam." Mercedes said as they piled into the mall together. "You get to hang with three girls."

Sam chuckled. "I don't think Kurt is a girl."  
Kurt looked back at him. "Honorary."

Sam chuckled again. "How do you not get lost in here?"

They reached a good chunk of people. "We hold hands and stay close." Kurt answered and held his hand out to Sam.

Sam took it. He let Mercedes take his other hand and Tina took hers.

_I feel like a little kid on a doggy leash._

Kurt led them to various stores. Only stopping to briefly see something before moving on.

_What is he looking for?_

"Slow down Kurt. I think I'm gonna have my arm ripped off." Sam said as he struggled to keep up without being dragged.

Kurt finally pulled them to a food court. "Sit down. I'll be back."  
Sam sat down on one side of the table and Mercedes and Tina took the other side.

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked.

They giggled.

Mercedes answered. "Only when the mall is crowded. He doesn't want to wait for a changing room, so he only glances until he finds one store where we can all get something. But on empty days, we're here three times as long since we stop in every store."

Sam gulped. "That's kind of insane."

"That's kind of Kurt." Tina said quietly.

Kurt returned. "So what are we talking about?"

He set down a few bags of McDonalds.

"You're shopping habits." Sam answered as he pulled out some fries. "And how crazy you are." Sam added.

Kurt sat down beside him and softly punched him in the arm. "I'm not crazy, just passionate."

Sam chuckled as his phone vibrated. A text from Finn.

You wanna hand tonight. Play video games.

Sam texted back his reply.

"I guess I'm staying again tonight." Sam told them.

Kurt began choking on his soda. "Why?"

"Finn said he wanted to hang out. I figured why not." Sam answered as he ate another fry.

"Hmm. I guess I can hang with you two." Kurt said with a smile.

Sam cocked his head. "Are you sure you aren't fishing on more about his secret lover?"

Kurt blushed. "No."

Mercedes laughed. "Give it up Kurt. You have no poker face. Just remember to tell me the details."

"I always do." He told her.

They ate lunch and entered "_the_ store" according to Kurt. There was a couch in front of changing rooms. He sat down and waited as each of the girls and Kurt stepped out. _Dang I'm good. _Kurts smile got wider whenever Sam would make a suggestion because he was usually right.

Finally, both the girls and Kurt had to outfits. Kurt turned to Sam.

"You're turn." He said with a smile.

"Umm. I'm not really sure if Quinn would want any of this." Sam gulped.

The girls laughed. Kurt came and sat down beside him.

"Oh Sammy. It's not for her, this is for you." Kurt said in his sweetest voice.

Sams eyes widened. "What? I thought I was here for Quinn."

"You really need to read between the lines." Kurt said as he grabbed Sam and pushed him into one of the little rooms.

_Dang it. _Clothes began to be thrown on top the door.

"Pick a shirt and a pair of pants and try them on. The faster we go, the faster we can leave." Kurts voice threatened from the other side.

Sam tried over ten different combinations before he found one that Kurt liked. It was a pair of dark blue jeans with a tight white shirt and a black designer jacket to go on top. "Perfect." He called it.

Sam approached Kurt as he began to put clothes back on the racks.

"Thanks Kurt, but I can't afford any of this." Sam whispered.

Kurt faced him. "Don't worry. This is a gift. Friends are allowed to give gifts you know." He added before continuing to put clothes back. "And besides, you look hot."

Sam stopped. _Hot._ Kurt continued ahead of him. _We have to talk._

He stepped up behind Kurt.

Kurt faced him. "So hows Quinn anyway? She must be overworked."

"I'm gonna break up with her." Sam said quickly. He looked into Kurts eyes. They were wide. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

Kurt took a step closer. "Why? You guys are perfect."

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I just don't feel anything anymore. I've changed."

Kurt put a hand on Sams arm.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sam looked up at Kurt. He now had a few tears.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her, but she deserves so much more than me." He choked on a sob.

Kurt threw the rest of the clothes into a random spot before pulling Sam into a hug.

"It's okay." Kurt held him.

"It's not. I like someone else and it feels like I've cheated." Sam admitted.

Kurt pulled back. "Who?" Then Kurt looked past him. "We'll talk later. Dry your face." Kurt said as Mercedes and Tina approached.

"Are you guys ready? Sam?" Mercedes looked at him. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Kurt chuckled. "He just saw the price tag."

The girls laughed. "Relax Sam."

Sam forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm such a baby." Sam looked up at Kurt and mouthed 'thank you'. Kurt nodded.

They paid for their stuff and left the mall.

Kurt pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. He had already dropped off Mercedes and Tina. He turned off the car and faced Sam.

"Do you wanna talk?" Kurt asked placing a gentle hand on Sams shoulder.

Sam looked at Kurt with bloodshot eyes. "Am I a cheater?"

"Of course not. You can fall in love with many people. Love doesn't make one a cheater. Only the actions." Kurt explained.

Sam grabbed both of Kurts hands. "I need to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone else."

Kurt squeezed his hands. "Of course. I promise."

Sam took a deep breath and looked into Kurts eyes.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Cliffhanger. So what do you think? Do you think I should include Kurt as part of the romance, or leave him out? Please criticize. And Review. I love reading reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Kurt starred at Sam.

_I can't believe I told him. Why? I'm not even sure if I'm gay. I might just be bi. Plus it's his brother. He won't want to hear this._

"Sam."

Sam looked up at Kurt.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"That I shouldn't have told you." Sam answered.

Kurt squeezed Sams hands. "I'm glad you did."

"No you're not. You wanted a straight friend and I came along and ruined it."

"No. I wanted a friend. And you are a friend. A great friend. I'm not going to judge you just because you told me something." Kurt leaned forward. "Plus it explains how you're good at picking out clothes."

Sam chuckled. "Maybe, but I'm sure there are straight men out there who can as well."

Kurt smiled. "Maybe."

Kurt pulled Sam into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me." Kurt whispered.

"You don't sound surprised. What gave it away?" Sam asked quietly.

"I told you I thought so when I first saw you. Especially the hair. But then last night. You were so comfortable and flirty around me. I kind of guessed." Kurt answered.

Sam pulled back from the hug. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't going to out you. That might have scared you. I wanted you to come upon in on your own terms." Kurt squeezed Sams hands again.

Sam smiled.

So did Kurt. "Now that it's no longer awkward, tell me who your crush is."

Sam smiled. "How about I talk to Quinn first, then I will tell you what he's like."

Kurt groaned. "Come on. Give me something to work with. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Mercedes?"

Kurt smiled. "No. This is your secret to tell."

"Fine. You know him, you've talked to him, you see him almost daily." Sam said.

"But that's about every guy at McKinley. Just kill me now." Kurt whined.

Sam smiled as they got out of the car and entered the house.

Kurt made them a quick dinner, Finn was quiet the entire time, and they all piled into Finns room for video games.

"Are you ready to get your butt handed to you?" Kurt asked as Sam gave Finn the controller.

"Bring it." Finn answered with a smile.

Sams phone rang and he stepped out of the room.

"Sam." Quinn said.

"Hey. Is practice over?"

"Yeah. Coach said we don't have to come back tomorrow. You wanna hang out at my place?" Quinn asked.

Sam sighed. "I can't."

"Why?"

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"About what?" Quinn asked slowly.

"I wanna breakup."

Silence.

"Why?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I just don't feel a spark anymore. I still love you, I just don't see us going anywhere."

Silence.

"Is there someone else?" She asked.

_I hear crying._

"No. I'm just going to be single for a bit. Wait for my life to get in order." Sam answered.

"If this is about your family-?"

"It's not. This is about us. I really love you, I'm just not feeling anything like I did when I first met you." Sam sighed.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Finns. With Finn and Kurt."

"So if I call them, they'll say your there and not at some girls house?" She sounded angry.

"Here." Sam walked back into the room. "Pause the game." They did. He handed the phone to Finn.

"Hello?" Finn said into the phone. "This is Finn. No Kurt is here with me too. Well he spent the day with Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes at the mall. Really? No, I didn't know about this. I don't think there's a girl. I haven't seen one." Finn handed the phone to Sam.

Sam left the room again. "Do you believe me? There is no one else."

"I understand. And I'm sorry. I'm just used to my boyfriends being with someone else already before they break up with me."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

Quinn sighed. "Well thank you for being honest. I really wished we could work out, but I respect your decision. Who knows? Maybe we'll be back together down the road."

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Maybe. Well I gotta go. I'm hanging with the guys."

"Okay. Bye Sam." She hung up.

Sam sighed before entering the room.

Kurt and Finn looked at him.

"So you guys really broke up?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."  
Finns smile got wide. Kurt nodded in understanding.

Sam sat down by Kurt. Finn sat on the other side of Kurt. Kurt slowly slipped his hand through Sams.

* * *

So what do you think? How interesting will everything get. Please criticize and review. I love reading both. It helps me as a writer.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

The videos games ended and everyone prepared for bed. Finn went to the bathroom. Sam faced Kurt.

"Thank you. You've been supportive." Sam said.

Kurt smiled. "We have to stick together."

Sam smiled and gave Kurt a hug.

Kurt pulled back. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room? It smells better."

Sam chuckled. "No. I think it would be a bit weird if I slept there. Again."

Kurt giggled. Finn opened the door.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. Just telling Sam about some of your baby pictures." Kurt said with a smile.

Sam laughed. Finn blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn rushed past Kurt and flopped down on the bed.

Kurt laughed. "Goodnight boys."

Kurt gave Sam a quick hug before leaving.

"What was that about?" Finn asked as he leaned back in the bed.

Sam walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I came out to Kurt."

Sam stared at the floor.

_Who am I gonna tell next? My mom, dad? They'd probably flip._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sam.

"Why?"

Sam sighed. "I had to. I had to tell someone"

He heard Finn take a breath. "Did you tell him about us?"

Sam turned to Finn.

"No. I didn't tell him anything about you. I only told him that I have a crush, but he has no idea who it is." Sam took Finns hand. "I won't tell anyone about us. Not unless you want to."

Finn looked up into Sams eye.

"What exactly is 'us'?" Finn asked.

Sam gulped. "Secret boyfriends, friends with benefits . . ." He trailed off.

Finn squeezed Sams hand. "How about public boyfriends?"

Sam dropped Finns hand. "No.

"No?"

"No. We can't do that." Sam explained.

"Well why not?"

"Because. We . . . this-" He motioned at the two of them. "-is brand new. And we've only kissed a few times. That's all. This might not be anything."

Finn put his hands on Sams shoulder and forced him to look at Finn.

"This is something. I don't know what, but since we first kissed, it's all I can think about. Us. I don't think I can be without you." Finn pulled Sam into a hug. "Please. Give us a chance."  
Sam sighed into the hug. "We can't be public. Not now. I want us to try. But this has to be more than a few kisses."

Finn pulled back from the hug. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to know you. I mean your a great guy, but I want to get to know you. As a boyfriend. It can't all be about the kisses, for now." Sam pulled Finn into a light kiss.

Finn smiled. "So when?"

"Now. Let's just hang for a bit. Talk." Sam said as he settled down beside Finn.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Kurt leaned against the door crying.

_I can't believe I thought I had a chance with him. He's been in love with my brother the entire time._

Kurt let his forehead fall against his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

_So stupid. Stupid. Why Finn? I mean why did I love him? There's nothing special about him. He's a terrible jock with bad dancing and a hardly decent voice. What does he have that I don't?_

He leaned his head back against the door and heard the two boys talking.

_No. I need to be there for Sam. He trusted me. I need to support him._

Kurt quickly dried his tears and let out a deep breath.

_You can do this. You can do this._

Kurt slipped downstairs and back into his room.

_Come on. You can do this._

He pushed his face into his pillow and cried.

* * *

I know this is a little short, but I wanted to finish the night off. So Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Sam woke up in the morning feeling great. He and Finn had talked for a few hours, becoming familiar with each other. They fell asleep with Sam in Finns arms.

Sam opened his eyes to a sunlit room. He glanced up and saw that Finn was staring down at him.

"Morning." Sam whispered.

Finn smiled bright.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"It's just that you look so beautiful in the morning. The sun's hitting you perfectly." Finn said into the quiet room.

Sam hugged Finn even closer, Finn slid Sam up so their heads were by each other.

"You know what? I think you're pretty darn beautiful yourself." Sam said as he leaned into Finn.

Finn parted his lips for the blonde. Sam ran a hand up Finns chest and cupped his jaw. _Perfect. _Sam licked the bottom of Finns lip. Finn shivered and Sam chuckled into his mouth. He pushed his tongue out and Finn granted him access.

Finn rolled over on top of Sam. He grinded their morning erections together. They both moaned. Finn bit Sams lower lip before pulling away.

"Your blonde hair looks amazing in the light." Finn said as he straddled Sam.

Finn ran his hands down the blonde boys smooth chest.

Sam moaned. "I think you look amazing in any light and I also think that you should stop with the corny romance and kiss me."

Finn dropped his mouth straight down to Sams. That's gonna bruise. Finn took control of the kiss and gained access into the blondes mouth. Sam moaned into the kiss when he felt Finn twist his nipple.

"God Finn." Sam groaned as he arched his back and pulled back from the kiss.

Finn smiled as he rolls to Sams side. He keeps his fingers on Sams chest.

"Who knew you were so feisty?" Sam asked.

Finn grinned. "I think it's because I've never been this excited for anything."

"If you were even more excited we'd be in a sticky mess right now." Sam grinned.

Finn blushed.

"Well we wouldn't want that. At least not yet." Finn winked at Sam.

Finn slid his hands off Sams chest and off the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Finn said. He smirked. "Wanna join me?"

Sam smirked back. "Not today. I'm gonna go hunt down food."

Finn chuckled. "Kurts probably already up cooking."

Sams smile dropped. "Do you think he heard us?"

Finn climbed back on the bed. He crawled on all four until he was hovering above Sam.

"I think you mean you. Do I think that he heard you?"

Sam chuckled. "When did you get so smart Finn?"

Finn pounced off the bed. He reached the door handle and faced Sam.

"When someone finally decided to listen." Finn opened the door and left.

_He's so alone._

Sam quickly threw his shirt back on and made his way downstairs. Kurt was already moving around the kitchen making food.

"Need any help?" Sam offered upon entering.

Kurt stopped and looked at him. He forced a smile.

"Nope. Just about done." Kurt said before turning away.

_That's weird._

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked as he approached Kurt.

"No." The brunette answered still looking away.

"Kurt come on. I tell you everything. Just tell me what's wrong." Sam said as he stepped to Kurts side.

Kurt ignored him.

"So I was going to talk to you about everything. I want to help you with your secret boyfriend." Kurt said not looking up from the pan of bacon.

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"Well now that you're officially done with Quinn, it's not cheating." Kurt explained.

Sam bit his lip as he glanced Kurt over.

_Something's definitely wrong. He's putting on a mask. But something's bugging him._

"Kurt." Sam said softly.

Kurt ignored him.

"Kurt." Slightly louder.

Ignored again.

"Kurt." Sam said loudly as he took the boys wrist and twisted him around.

Kurt glared at him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Sam demanded to know.

Kurt put on a sweet smile.

"Nothing. I just got a great nights sleep. It was perfect until I came up to cook and I kept hearing moans." Kurt said titling his head.

Sam gulped.

Kurt turned back to the food.

"Must be my imagination." Kurt said.

He knows. "Yeah. Must be."

Sam sat down at the table as Finn came into the room. The boys hair was wet.

Finn smiled as soon as he saw Sam. Sam shook his head and motioned towards a cooking Kurt.

'He knows' Sam mouthed to his secret boyfriend.

Finn stopped smiling. He glanced at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. How's your morning so far?" Finn asked as he slowly approached Kurt.

"Good. I slept great." Kurt still didn't face Finn.

Finn glanced at a worried Sam before looking back at Kurt.

"Why don't you let me cook for a bit?" Finn asked nicely.

Kurt snorted. "You cook?" He laughed again. "Please Finn."

"I'm serious. Why don't you just go sit and relax?" Finn suggested.

Kurt faced Finn.

"Seriously. The last time you tried to cook, you burnt cereal. You actually burnt cereal."

Sam snorted. "Seriously dude. How does that happen?"

Finn just mumbled before taking a seat by Sam.

Kurt faced the two boys.

"I'll be back in a bit. Just gonna go change ." Kurt said before slipping out of the room.

Finn turned to Sam.

"He definitely knows."

"i know. He told me he could hear weird moaning this morning. My moaning." Sam stressed. "What are we going to do?"

"We could tell him." Finn suggested.

The blood drained from Sams face.

"I don't see why we don't tell him. I mean he'd support us. Wouldn't he?" Finn asked.

Sam thought about it. "I don't know. I mean we're good friends, but sometimes it seems like he's flirting. I think he might like me or something."  
"What's not to like?" Finn asked innocently.

Sam snorted. "I'm serious Finn. What are we going to do about this?"

"I guess we wait it out. Maybe he'll ask us. Or maybe he doesn't know and he only heard the moaning. There's no proof."

Sam nodded slowly.

* * *

Kurt stood at the top of basement stairs listening.

_Keeping secrets is never good._

He pressed the stop button on the tape recorder he held in his hand.

_It would have been better to tell me._

* * *

So what do you think? What could Kurt possibly be planning? Let me know and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

Kurt skipped innocently into the kitchen with new clothes. He spotted the two boys in a heated discussion. He flops down in a chair by Finn.

"Whatcha talking about?" Kurt asked as he leaned into the conversation.  
Both boys stop talking.

"Nothing." Finn answered.

"What are you guys doing later?" Kurt asked.

"Umm. Well everyone is going to Breadstix for Valentine's day. I figured I'd tag along Finn and you." Sam answered.

"Yeah. And I'll hang with Rachel." Finn contributed.

_Ooh. Great idea._

"That sounds great. And you know what? We can find Sam a date when we get there." Kurt suggested with a smile.

He saw both faces struggle to keep a smile.

"That sounds . . . great." Sam said slowly.

Finn coughed.

"Umm. I need to go." Finn said standing up. "I . . . umm. Promised I'd call Rachel."

"See you later then." Kurt said as he waved at Finn.

Finn glanced at Sam before walking up the stairs. Kurt turned to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I told you that I'm gay. You can't go hooking me up with girls."

Kurt nodded. "Got it. You don't want Finn to know about it." Kurt smiled.

Sam slowly nodded.

"Well you know what? I'll go to keep you company and we might even get Quinn to hang out with you so no one notices that you're gay." Kurt suggested.

"Sounds fine."

"Hey. Don't be sad. I can almost feel that you're crush is going to be there." Kurt teased.

Sams head snapped up.

"Yeah . . . who knows."

Kurt smiled and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Change into something more formal. That kinda thing." Kurt smirked before skipping off.

glee glee glee glee

Sam sighed as the three boys piled into Breadstix. The place was decorated and filled with Lima residents.

Kurt pushed himself between Finn and Sam. Sam looked up at Finn. 'He knows.' He mouthed. Sam shook his head.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Kurt asked.

"Well there's Rachel." Finn pointed out before sauntering over to her.

Kurt looked at Sam.

"Anyplace in particular. Maybe by Santana, Mercedes, Finn?" Kurt trailed off.

Sam gulped and nodded.

"Why don't we go sit by Mercedes. At least until Quinn gets here."

"What a terrific idea?" Kurt suggested.

The brunnete grabbed Sams arm and drug him over to Mercedes. Kurt sat down by Mercedes while Sam sat on the other side of the booth. Mercedes pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hey baby boy. What have you been doing all day?" She asked.

Kurt smiled. "It's been great. I've been hanging with Sam and Finn all day. It's almost like a new friendship of some sort."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulder.

_He definitely knows. What is he doing then?_

"Mercedes. Would you like to dance?" Sam asked as he listened to the music.

The black girl blushes.

"I'd love too." She replies.

She quickly pushes Kurt out of the way and takes Sams hand. Sam looks back and sees Kurt with a forced smile.

Mercedes turned to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist.

"Thank you Sam. I've never been asked to dance before."

Sam smiled and looks down at her.

"Anytime."

_Oh god why can't I be straight. You've ruined me Finn._

He glances to where Finn is. He's staring at the dancing duo while ignoring a talking Rachel.

Sam looks back to Mercedes.

"I was meaning to ask you something. Is everything okay with Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Not that I've noticed. Why?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. It just seems like he has a mask on. Especially today. He just seems different."

Mercedes looks over Sams shoulder.

"I can see that. He's forcing that smile. Has anything happened since the sleep over?"

"No. He's played video games with me and Finn, but that's about it." Sam explained.

"Anything else."

Sam thought about it.

"No. He made breakfast this morning. He was overly nice for some reason." Sam shrugged again.

Mercedes tensed up.

"What?" Sam said looking at her.

Mercedes looked around to make sure no one was near.

"Is that the only time he's seemed over flirty? Anything else recent?" She asked.

"I mean. He's been talking with me a lot. And he was going to help me hook up with someone tonight."

Mercedes sighed.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I think I'll have to talk to Tina a bit. And maybe Quinn. And hopefully not Rachel." Mercedes answered.

She pulled her arms away from Sam.

"Do you think you can hang with the boys for a bit?" Mercedes asked.

"What's going on?"

Mercedes sighed. "I'll explain later. Just go hang with Mike and Finn. I gotta go talk to some people."

And with that, she marched over and began grabbing the girls by their arms. He saw Kurts eyes narrow and Finn raise an eyebrow.

_What have I done?_

* * *

So what do you think? I'm planning a diva-vention. What do you think Mercedes is thinking, or what I'm telling her to think. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

"The hecks going on Aretha?" Santana asked.

All of the glee girls, minus Rachel, were in the bathroom. Mercedes had forced them all in there.

"We have a problem." Mercedes began.

"What?" Santana asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"I think Kurt has a crush on Sam." Mercedes said quietly.

Her words bounced off the walls.

"Not again." Quinn said leaning back against the seat.

"Afraid so." Mercedes said.

Tina stepped forward. "How do you know?"

"I was talking to Sam and apparently Kurt has been extra friendly and buddy-buddy with Sam recently. Mainly since our sleep over." Mercedes told them.

Quinn groaned. "Gosh. Sam was being Sam that night. How can Kurt not tell that being nice does not mean being flirty?"

"Well if you think about it, Sam is pretty much the first guy not afraid to touch Kurt." Tina added.

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Alright hold up. So what are we supposed to do?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking a diva-vention. And maybe a gay-vention if we have to take it that far." Mercedes answered.

They nodded in agreement.

"I really don't see how we're going to fit Kurt into the vents. I mean I know he's skinny, but . . ." Brittany trailed off.

The other girls chuckled and looked at each other nervously.

"I'll talk to Sam. Maybe I can train him on how to act around Kurt." Quinn offered.

Mercedes nodded. "Alright. But make sure you explain to Sam why we're doing this. We don't want another Finn incident."

* * *

Sam sauntered over to Finn and Rachel. Rachel glared at him as he sat down.

"What did you say to Mercedes?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing. Why?" Sam said in his best innocent voice.

"Because you guys went up to dance and now she's dragging all of the girls into the bathroom. It seems like they're having a meeting. And they didn't even invite me. Is it about me?" She was getting frustrated.

"No. I honestly don't. We were just talking about . . . glee. And she said she had to talk to some people for a bit. I thought that was normal. Don't girls travel in packs to the bathrooms." Sam asked.

"No. I mean I've never traveled with another girl. I've only just -" She stopped talking and blushed. "You know what? Never mind. Forget that I even asked you in the first place."

"What?" Sam asked.

Rachel was already standing up. "Come on Finn. Let's dance."

Finn looked at the two with a confused expression before he got up and followed the embarrassed girl.

Mike and Puck came over then.

"Dude. What's up with all the girls?" Puck asked taking a seat by Sam.

"No idea. Rachel was wondering why she was left out though." Sam added.

Puck chuckled. "Yeah. She's left out of everything. Her own stupid fault. Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you."

Sam shifted in his seat.

"Okay."

"Well i wanted to know about what's going on between you and Finn?" Puck asked.

He knows, he knows, he knows.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well for the past few days, he's been out of sorts. I also noticed that you've been hanging with him a lot. And I know because he says he can't hang out because he's hanging with you." Puck explained.

Crap. We need to get better at sneaking around.

"I don't know. He just invited me over to play video games. And it's only been two days. Trust me dude, I'm not stealing your friend away." Sam said looking at Puck.

Puck quickly glanced at Sams lips before going back to his eyes.\

"Okay. Just let me know when Finn wakes up so we can all hang out. I'll be able to show you how a real man wins at Mario Cart." Puck bragged.

Sam grinned. "oh you are so on."

Mike grinned at the two boys. They all looked up as a pile of girls exited the bathroom.

"Uh-oh. Something's about to go down. I haven't seen Santana that determined since I stopped screwing her and she wanted me back." Puck said seriously.

Sam chuckled.

All of the glee boys and Rachel were soon sitting together in front of the glee girls, minus Rachel.

"Listen up boys." Santana got their attention. "Party, my place, 1 hour. Instead of some of us being lonely losers on this day, we're bringing everyone together. We're going to mingle and talk to people that we can't stand. Point in case, Rachel. You'll probably be busy but I swear if you keep talking, we will duck tape you and -"

"Okay Santana." Quinn said clapping her hands. "Now boys. Just go home, get your stuff, and meet us over there. We already have the food and drinks."

Tina stepped forward. "And remember, tonight will be an experiment of sorts. Testing the waters of all of us."  
Sam was happy when he wasn't the only guy to gulp.

"No go." Mercedes said with attitude.

* * *

So what do you still think? Next chapter is the sleep over/party. And I've decided to give Puck some action and someones secret will be revealed. Review and stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

**SAM**

Sam entered Santanas house with a knot in his stomach.

_I should not have told Mercedes. I should no have told them._

Santana ushered everyone into the living room.

"So listen. There's been some tension among the group. We are here to get it out in the open. So we're going to play spin the bottle. This will break said tension and I might get to see some hot action." Santana added with a grin. "Oh. And no alcohol until the end."

_This can't be good._

Santana quickly set up the game.

"Why don't you go first Kurt?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Sure Santana." Kurt sneered back.

He reached forward and spun the bottle.

**KURT**

_Please be Sam, please be Sam._

It felt like the 2orld was slowing down with the bottle. It finally stopped. His eyes followed the bottles angle and he screamed inside.

"Wow Puck. You wanna back out?" Santana asked.

Puck shifted.

"How long?"

"Five seconds, tongue is choice." Santana answered.

_No. No. No._

Puck sighed. "Fine. Get over here Hummel."

"Wanky."

"Actually. I don't think I want to play." Kurt said nervously.

Puck wasn't having it.

"Uh-uh. If I have to play, so do you." Puck said.

Puck got up and grabbed Kurt. He pushed their mouths together.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Puck lead the kiss and then broke it. He let go of Kurt and sat back. Kurt slowly sat back.

"Good enough?" Puck asked Santana.

"I thought so, even if Kurt looks like he needs some lessons. What'd you think Kurt?" Santana asked him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. I've had better."

Everyones face dropped. They all turned to an angry Puck.

"What the hell do you mean? I can turn anyone on with a glance. And my kisses are legendary." Puck claimed.

Kurt snorted.

_Keep is straight. Or gay._

"Keep telling yourself that. I've had much better. And the guy didn't even had pathetic guns like yours." Kurt retorted.

Everyone glanced to Puck. He was fuming.

"Okay. Puck go get a beer and get a bit tipsy before you come back." Santana suggested.

She turned to Kurt and winked. Puck slowly got up and left muttering.

"Do you wanna die?" Tina asked.

"I'm just being honest. I seriously don't get what Santanas been raving about." Kurt answered.

"He is amazing. But who is this guy that is so much better?" She asked.

Everyone looked at him.

_Shoot. Make something up. Lie._

"I don't kiss and tell. And besides, we're not playing truth or dare. Who's spinning for Puck?"

So Tina kissed Artie, Artie kissed Rachel _(Bleh)_, Rachel kissed Brittany, Brittany kissed Sam. Sam spun the bottle. It landed on Finn. The two boys stared at each other.

**SANTANA**

"Well boys. Let's see that kiss." Santana smiled.

_Wanky wanky._

Sam and Finn hesitantly closed the distance between each other. Then there mouths met.

"My god."

Past the five second mark. Things were heating up. Santana hesitantly looked at everyone else. Everyone was shocked, except for a grinning Kurt. She looked back at the boys. They each ran their hands through the others hair. Santana looked down their bodies.

"You both are getting hard on this." santana declared.

The boys quickly broke apart.

"Umm." The boys looked at everyone.

Sam ran from the room, quickly followed by Finn.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asked.

Puck entered the room a little tipsy.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

So this is short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. So please criticize. I'm not good with big events and lots of people. And the only parties I've been to, well, there was no spin the bottle. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

**SAM**

"Sam."

Sam stopped at the front door. He turned to see Finn behind him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Finn apologized.

Sam shook his head. "No. It's my fault too."

Finn took a step closer.

"What do we do then?" Finn asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm not ready to come out. Are you?"

Finn shook his head. "No."

Sam nodded his head. "All right then. Let's play this off then."

Sam grabbed Finns hand and led them from the room.

**KURT**

"Seriously. They both popped a boner?" Puck asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Wow Puck. Two straight guys pop a boner while kissing and you couldn't even get the gay guy to get one."

Kurt grinned as he took in the gasps. Puck glared at him.

"Easy Puck." Santana said to the muscular boy.

Puck looked away from a smirking Kurt.

"So-" Santana clapped her hands for attention. "-do you think they're banging?"

A series of groans.

"Can we please not talk about this? I mean he is my ex-boyfriend." Rachel said.

"Shut it man-hands." Santana snapped.

"Umm . . . Santana, Quinn and I were wondering if we could talk to you?" Mercedes asked.

"What about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh . . . umm . . . we just wanted to . . ." Mercedes trailed off.

"Come on girls. You too female Asian." Santana snapped as she stood up.

"If this is a New Directions girls meeting, then why am I not invited?" Rachel demanded.

"Because this isn't." Santana snapped.

"Do you need me 'Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"No beau. Be back in a few." The diva replied.

Kurts eyes narrowed as they left the room.

**MERCEDES**

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were trying to see if Kurt liked Sam?" Mercedes asked Santana.

The four girls were huddled in the Latinas room.

"I was trying. Rigging a bottle isn't like what it used to be." Santana explained. "Plus, we got a better story out of this. Finn and Sam."

"No." Quinn interupted. "Sam and I just broke up. He can't already have been screwing around with Finn."

"Unless he was cheating on you." Santana interjected.

"Sam wouldn't do that." Mercedes said with power. "He's a great guy. Now back to Kurt."

"Fine. I'm out of ideas on this one. You guys need to pull your weight. Except you Aretha. You need to push weight." Santana said to the black diva.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Shut the hell up Santana and focus."

"We could always ask him. I mean didn't he fess up to liking Finn?" Tina suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Quinn admitted.

"But he only admitted he liked Finn after admitting to be gay. This won't be as easy." Mercedes said.

"Fine. We'll convene later this week. You each better have a new plan." Santana said. "Now back to the party.

**KURT**

_Finally. Everyone knows and I didn't have to do a thing._

Kurt grinned. Then the girls returned. Mercedes returned to his side.

"Anything wrong?" Kurt asked his friend.

"No. I just wanted us all to check with Quinn. About Sam? And Finn?" Mercedes answered.

Kurt nodded.

_Makes sense, and I guess I can see why they didn't need me. Oh well._

"Guys."

Everyone looks up to see Finn and Sam return. They each had bulges.

_Yippee._

Kurt kept a blank mask on his face.

"Serioously dudes. You two still have boners." Puck said.

"Actually. We want to tell you that it was a trick." Sam said with confidence.

Kurt cocked his head.

"Come on boys. We can see that that's not exactly true." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Well-" Finn said as he looked at Sam. "-we wanted to show you our boners."

_What?_

"Wait what?"

"Hell naw!"

"Wanky!"

Finn and Sam reeached in their pants and pulled out . . . bananas.

_What the hell?_

"Tricked you." They said together.

They threw the bananas at the shrieking girls.

"And now how many girls are hot for me tonight?" Sam asked with a grin.

Santana crawled towards the two jocks.

"I knoe I sure am." She said seductively.

Brittany grabbed her and yanked her back. "Down kitty."

Santana whined in pain.

"So let me get this straight. You guys had some hot and passionate kissing going on, just to pretend to pop a boner?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Finn answered with a grin.

"Well what the hell?" Santana said, outraged.

"Well it seemed like you girls were planning something back at Breadstix, so we made our own plan." Sam explained.

"Wait. You guys planned this?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Dude we've already said that." Finn answered.

"Then why the hell didn't you invite me. It coulda been fun." He was outraged now.

"Wow Puck. Can you be anymore gay?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Puck stood up and jumped on the boy.

_Dang._

They kept rolling, trying to get a grip. Puck landed on top and pulled his fist back for a punch. Kurt quickly kneed him in the groin. Puck groaned and fell to his side.

Kurt leaned down and grabbed Pucks ear, forcing the whining boy up. He then reached down and grabbed the boys crotch and squeezed. He yelled in pain.

"Shut the hell up Puck. You ain't no man. And you're a homophobic freak." Kurt said with anger.

He squeezed Puck on more time, with a loud groan, before letting go.

Kurt marched past Finn and Sam.

"Come on Finn. We're going home." He yelled.

_Stupid plan. Dang it, dang it, dang it. And it was working so perfectly._

* * *

So what do you think? Puck may or may not get revenge, Finn/Sam may or may not come out, and the girls may or may not find out if Kurt likes Sam. Please review and critique.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"What the hell was that?" Finn demanded to know once the three boys were in the car.

Sam sat in the back looking awkward.  
Kurt clenched the wheel. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Like hell you don't." Finn yelled.

Kurt ignored him and pulled out of the driveway.

_Okay. Maybe my temper got the best of me. But I got to feel up Puck. I still don't see what makes him so special._

"Are you going to talk?" Finn asked.

"About what?"

"Like why you're acting this way. It's so unlike you." Finn answered.

"Well maybe I'm tired of being me. Being the guy who never get what he wants. I'm going to start taking what I want." Kurt responded.

"And do you want Puck? IS that why you grabbed his junk?" Finn demanded.

Kurt sighed. "No. I was just angry and when he attacked me, I let my anger out."

"That doesn't give you a right to touch his junk." Finn complained.

"I know. And I will apologize to him." Kurt said quietly.

"Seriously dude. What's going on? You've been acting weird for a few days." Finn said.

"Nothing Finn. It has nothing to do with you so don't get involved with my life because you've never bothered before." Kurt snapped.

"I just want to help."

"Shut up." Kurt growled.

Finn ignored him. "Come on Kurt. Just tell me what's wrong and I might be able to help."

"Not with this." Kurt insisted.

"Is this about you not having a boyfriend?"

"No." Kurt answered quietly.

"Then what the hell is it about?" Finn yelled.

Kurt slams on the brakes and the car comes to a stop.

"What the hell?" The other boys say in unison.

Kurt turns the car off and takes out the keys. He turns to glare at the boys.

"What are you doing Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I know."

I know what you and Sam have been doing. i know everything about your secret relationship.

Finn gulped. "What do you know?"

"About you two." He glanced from Finn to Sam.  
Sam gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh give it up Finn. I know that you two are secretly dating." Kurt yells.

The car becomes quiet.

Sam sat forward in the seat.

"How?" He asked quietly.

Kurt glared at him. "The other night. I went back upstairs to see if you guys wanted me to make breakfast in the morning. And I heard you two talking."

"Kurt." That was all Sam got out.

"No. You were telling me everything. And I was trying to help you. But you already had a secret relationship and with my brother no less. Why? Why did you tell me everything if you already had him?" Kurt took a deep breath.

"Because I was unsure. I've never kissed another guy before. And I knew I liked Finn and I knew he liked me. I just wanted to make sure with you. You're the only other gay guy I know." Sam answered.

"I feel so used." Kurt told them.

"Don't." Sam insisted as he placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "I like talking to you. And yeah it was to help me clear up my feelings, but I really do like you. I don't want that to change."

"Me either."

Sam and Kurt looked at Finn.

"If it wasn't for you, Sam might have said no. He was so confused about all of this. I have you to thank for him agreeing. And sure we kept it secret. We're only discovering this. We haven't known our entire lives or even a week. It's all new."

Finn placed a hand on Kurts leg.

"He needs you. You're his best friend right now. I need you because you're the best brother ever. We both need you because you know how it feels to keep our sexuality a secret and you'll probably be one of the few that supports us. You do support us right?" Finn asked nervously.

Kurt glanced at Sam. "I don't."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because once I found out you were gay, I figured that I'd have a chance. I'd finally be able to have a boyfriend in this hick town. And we're good friends. We also have great chemistry. I was looking towards the idea of being with someone. But when I found out that you were already taken by someone. I was crushed. I wanted to break you two up." Kurt took a deep breath. "It's not fair. After all the crap that Finn has put me through about being gay, he ends up being gay and takes away the only other gay kid I know." Kurt blinked away a tear. "It might sound selfish, and it probably is, but you have no idea of how much my hopes were crushed."

Sam pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize how this would affect you." He whispered into the brunettes hair. "And it's not selfish. But now I feel bad. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to try being more than friends."

Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"Because you were new to all of this. I didn't want to scare you away. And it wouldn't have mattered anyways. You were already hooked to Finn." Kurt admitted,

"You should have still came to me. We're friends." Sam said.

"I know."

Finn leaned across the car and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I haven't been a good brother." Finn sighed.

Kurt forced a smile. "Don't worry about it." He let out a deep breath as he settled back into his seat. "Come on. I want to get home."

* * *

So what do you think? I was glad that I could finally write this confrontation scene. Any ideas on where I should go next. Please review and critique.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

NOTE: Sorry about the Delay. For some reason, FanFiction would not let me upload yesterday.

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"So do you guys know when you're coming out?" Kurt asked as he drove them to school the next day.

They all went to bed rather quickly the previous night.

Finn sighed. "I don't know. I mean I would love too, but I'm afraid."

Finn looked back at Sam. Sam took his hand from the backseat.

"We'll do it when we're both ready." Sam said.

Finn nodded.

Kurt smiled at the two. "Well good. Now time for some ground rules."

Finn groaned. "Dude. Seriously?"

"Yes. Now Finn, Sam is a good friend, so if you hurt him, I'm not cooking for you anymore and you're not allowed to use my flat screen for games."

"No." Finn cried out. "You can't do that."

"I can. So don't hurt him." Kurt threatened.

Finn sighed as he fell back into his seat. Sam chuckled.

Kurt glanced at Sam through the rear view mirror.

"Your turn Samuel." Kurt said.

Sam gulped.

"Finn's family. So if you hurt him, I will castrate you and force you to eat your own dick. Understand?" Kurt asked.

Sam quickly nodded his head.

Kurt chuckled. "Good boys."

Finn turned to Sam.

"So does he where the pants in our relationship?" Finn asked seriously.

Sam and Kurt laughed.

"He's not involved, so no. And by the way." Sam leaned forward and brushed his lips against Finns. "I wear the pants."

Sam sat back and grinned at Finns blush.

"Does that mean I get to go naked?" Finn asked as he turned to Kurt.

Kurt reached over and let his hand rest on Finns shoulder.

"Not today. Not today. Finn." Kurt sighed before removing his hand. Kurt glanced at Sam through the rear view mirror again. "You sure know how to pick them don't you blondie?" Kurt teased.

Sam leaned up and rustled Kurts hair.

"Hey." Kurt yelled as he tried to push Sam away while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. "I'm gonna get you for this."

Sam stuck out his tongue.

**FINN**

Finn saw Kurt and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing Finn?" Kurt asked as he turned to face the taller boy.

"I need to talk." Finn answered.

"Can it wait until after glee?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed. "I want to come out."

Kurt opened his mouth, and then shut it. He shook his head. "Now wait a second. This morning you said you weren't sure."

"Well I've been thinking about it. The glee club might have some idea after last night. So I figured why not and get it over with. At least to them." Finn explained.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay. It makes sense, but what about Sam?"

Finn let out a breath. "He said he was waiting for me. I'm just going to talk to him real quick to see if he'll stand up with me."

Kurt placed his hand on his brothers arm. "Good luck."

Finn pulled Kurt into a hug. "So will you support us?"

Kurt laughed into the tall boys chest before pulling away.

"Of course you big dope. Now come on. We need to see Sammy." Kurt said as he grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him down the hall.

**SAM**

Sam looked up and smiled as his new soprano friend and his secret boyfriend entered the choir room. Kurt glanced at Finn before retreating to Mercedes. Finn took a breath as he approached Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Finn sat down next to him. "You okay?"

Finn gulped before leaning close to Sam, making sure leave an acceptable amount of distance between the two as friends would.

"I want us to come out to the glee club." Finn whispered.

Sam turned so he was facing the tall boy. "You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I talked about it with Kurt and he thinks it's a good idea, but I wanted your opinion first. You know, since you are my boyfriend." Finn whispered the last part with a smile.

Sam smiled back. "I say lets do it. But only if your positively, one hundred percent sure."

Finn nodded. "I am. Kurt said he'll get up with us for support. Or do you want to do it alone? Finn asked nervously.

_If Kurt goes up there with us, people will blame him for us liking each other. If we go up by ourselves, it might soften the blow. _

"Let's just let it be you and me. He can support us later. After we come out. To show support along with everyone else." Sam explained.

Finn nodded. He then turned to Kurt and caught his eye. He shook his head and Kurt nodded. Finn turned back to Sam.

"Kurt says he'll wait until after to say anything." Finn said.

Sam sighed. "Good."

Finn slumped in his seat. "Now I'm nervous."

Sam scooted closer.

"Listen to me Finn. We don't have to do this. If we do it, who cares if they don't like it. Screw them. We're going to be together. And if we don't, that just means more time for us. It's more time for you to become comfortable." Sam said as he looked at his boyfriend.

"How are you not nervous?" Finn asked.

Sam sat back in his chair. "I don't know. When I first kissed you and we decided to be in a relationship, I've felt great. And then I told Kurt about me and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. And it's nice to be around someone who knows your secret and accepts it. I can be myself around him." Sam explained.

Finn nodded his head and sat up. "Yeah. We have to do this. I want to be myself around my friends. No secrets."

Sam and Finn both looked up as Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Alright guys, today we're going to-"

Finn raised his hand. "Mr. Shue?"

Mr. Shue looked at Finn. "Yes Finn."

Finn took a deep breath. "I have an announcement to make."

Mr Shue nodded and stepped to the side of the room. "The floor is yours Finn."

Finn nodded and stood up. He slowly walked to the piano, took a breath, and turned around the face his friends.

"I . . . I have something I need to tell you guys. I'm not really sure how to say this." Finn let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm . . ." He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another breath. He opened them and stared at Sam. "I'm gay."

The classroom exploded with questions and insults. Sam rushed up to Finn. He face their friends.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Everyone became quiet as they stared at the two boys.

"And that's not all. I'm Finns boyfriend." Sam said as he pulled Finn into a kiss.

Finn pulled back from the kiss the same time Sam was slapped.

* * *

So what do you think? I was going to have this done Friday, but one of my friends was graduating from the high school I graduated from last year, so I went. So let me know what you think, criticize everything, and leave me a long review.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"What the hell Quinn?" Sam cried out in pain.

"You left me for him!" She yelled.

Finn stepped between the two.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" She yelled.

"I never cheated on you. He just helped me realize my feelings." Sam answered trying to keep calm.

"So he made you realize that you're a fairy? You're disgusting. You piece of filth-" She was cut off by a slap.

Kurt pushed her back from Finn and stood between the two.

"How dare you?" She yelled.

Kurt held his ground. "How dare I? What about you? Why the hell does it matter if he's gay? At least he had the sense to break up with you before he cheated. You slept with Puck and kept it a secret for months before someone else told Finn. Who the hell gave you the right to judge people?" Kurt spat in disgust.

Quinn took a step back.

"That's all in the past. And that's not what this is about." Quinn defended.

Kurt laughed. "Seriously Quinn. I'm sure if Sam already had a girlfriend, you'd be fine. But god forbid it be a boy."

Quinn started looking guilty.

Kurt took a step forward.

"You wanna know what's really funny." Kurt chuckled at the fear in her eyes. Kurt leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "One, now two, of your ex-boyfriends are gay. Coincidence? I bet you turned them gay. Who's next? Puck?"

Quinn stumbled backwards.

"Now you better calm yourself. And since you acted like you had no problem with me being gay, then you should have no problem pretending like it doesn't bother you that they're gay. Understand?" Kurt asked.

Quinn gave a small nod.

Kurt glanced at the room. "Anyone else have a problem?"

Puck took a step forward. Kurt glared at him, but the bigger boy didn't back down. He stepped up to Kurt. Kurt couldn't read his expression. That was until Puck grinned. He pulled the surprised boy into a hug. He twirled him once before setting him down.

Kurt bit his lip. "Umm . . . "

"You totally rock dude. I don't know what you said to Quinn, but it was fierce and I respect that. It takes some real balls to do that." Puck said as he threw his arm around the smaller boys shoulder.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks Puck."

Puck glanced at Sam and Finn.

"Now you listen Sam. If you hurt my boy, I will hurt you. Got it?" Puck threatened.

Sam eagerly nodded.

Puck turned to face the club.

"Now. Does anybody have a problem?" Puck asked menacingly.

Artie grinned wide. "You all know I support my boys. Doesn't matter who they're lovin'."

Kurt grinned at the boy.

**SAM**

Sam winced once the ice hit his face.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Sam sat back in the chair.

Finn wandered around the nurses office.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked.

"Last year, Mr. Shues wife worked here. And she had some amazing pills to make you feel better. Just looking to see if there are any left." Finn explained.

Sam patted the seat next to him. "I don't need any pills. The pain will stop when my face is numb."

Finn sighed, but crossed the room and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry."

Sam chuckled. "What for?"

"For wanting to come out today. I had no idea that Quinn would go that crazy." Finn said.

Sam smiled at his boy. "I'm proud of you. And it wouldn't matter if we came out another day. She would still be crazy. Hell, she's always been crazy. This just gave her an excuse."

Finn chuckled. He leaned up and took the ice pack of of his boyfriends face. Sam hissed as the warm air met his face. Finn leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the bruise.

"Feel better?" Finn asked as he put the ice pack back.

Sam grinned. "Much."

Finn cupped the non-bruised side of Sams face with his hand.

"It looks like the bruising already went down. I must be some miracle worker." Finn said with pride.

Sam dropped the ice pack, ignored the pain, and pulled Finn into a deep kiss.

**KURT**

Kurt quickly closed the door to the nurses office. He glanced back at a confused Puck.

"They're making out." Kurt answered the unasked question.

He began to walk down the hallway. Puck stepped up next to him.

"I never got a chance to tell you thank you." Kurt said. "I don't think it would have went as well if we didn't have you to support them."

"It's no problem. I'm happy that Finn is finally over his fear of the gays." Puck said.

Kurt chuckled. "The gays?"

"Yeah. People like you, like them . . . " He trailed off.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to Quinn?" Puck asked quickly.

Kurt grinned. "Just a little threat. Nothing fancy."

Puck placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, stopping him. "It's not nothing. It has to be something. Otherwise she wouldn't have stopped."

Kurt bit his lip. "Umm . . . "

"Come on dude. You owe me after what I did in there." Puck insisted.

Kurt sighed. "I kind of told her how two of ex-boyfriends are suddenly gay." Kurt let out a shaky breath, "Then I mentioned what would happen . . . if . . . you were . . . gay."

Puck stepped closer.

"And would that be a problem. If I were gay?" Puck asked.

Kurt couldn't read his face. "No. Not for me."

"Good." Puck said before leaning down and kissing Kurt.

* * *

Is that a cliffhanger? No Way. Hehe. Anyways, how are you liking the story? I felt bad for Kurt so I wanted to give him a chance with someone. NO BLAINE. So please review and critique.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

Kurt pushed Puck back.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." Puck apologized quickly. "I just thought -"

"No. Don't." Kurt turned and started walking away.

"Kurt." Puck yelled after him.

"Don't Puck. Just don't." Kurt yelled back.

Kurt tan down the hallway and flung the door to the nurses's office open.

The two boys quickly separated.

"Kurt." Finn said blushing.

"Kurt?" Sam said slowly as he took in Kurts flushed face. "What's wrong?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "Can we just go? I'm just tired."

Sam got out of the chair and approached Kurt. He placed his hands on either side of Kurts face and forced him to look up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Kurt."

Kurt tensed at the sound of Pucks voice.

Kurt leaned towards Sam. "Can we just go? Please."

Sam placed his forehead against Kurt's.

"You'll tell me later right?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded.

Sam let out a breath and looked back at Finn. "Come on Finn."

Finn gave them a weird look but followed them. Kurt tensed again as he passed Puck in the doorway.

**SAM**

Sam gave Finn a quick kiss before following Kurt down into his room.

Kurt threw himself down on his bed. Sam walked up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Sam insisted.

Kurt flipped over and looked at Sam.

"So how did it feel to come out?" Kurt asked.

"Painful. Quinn sure can slap." Sam chuckled. "But other than that, it was nice and easy. It's easy to come out to the glee club. I highly doubt that the entire school will like the idea."

Kurt reached forward and took the blonde's hand.

"I'll support you. And so will glee club." Kurt smiled.

Sam grinned wide. "True. We also have Puck. Our resident bad boy."

Kurt tensed up.

Sam sighed. "What did Puck do? I thought you were happy that he was supporting me and Finn."

"I am happy. Truly. I get happier and happier for each person that will support you."

"Then what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. Sam moved so he was sitting by Kurt.

"You know I won't force you. Right?" Sam said quietly.

Kurt laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "I know."

"Good. You also know that you can tell me anything."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I just need some time to process my thoughts. It's nothing."

Sam turned and placed a kiss on Kurt's temple. "Okay. Wanna watch a movie for a bit?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Why don't you go cuddle with Finn? I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Sam chuckled. "He'll enjoy it a bit too much." Sam sighed. "Are you sure your okay? I don't want to leave you alone."

Kurt stood up from the bed. He turned and pulled Sam up.

"Go. I'm gonna take a shower and work on homework. Go spend some time with Finn before you have to share him with the school." Kurt insisted.

Sam grinned up at the pale boy.

**FINN**

Sam crawled onto his boyfriends bed and dropped into the bigger boys arms.

"How's Kurt doing?" Finn asked.

"He's doing good."

"Did he tell you why he looked so freaked out?" Finn asked as he placed his chin on his boyfriends shoulder.

"I think it has something to do with Puck." Sam answered.

"What did Puck do this time? I swear I'm going to kill him." Finn threatened.

"Puck did nothing. At least as far as I know. He was really happy when Puck supported us." Sam explained.

"Then why do you think he's mad at Puck?" Finn asked.

"Back in the nurses office, Kurt tensed up when he had to walk past Puck. And when I mentioned Puck, he tensed up again. Something might have happened when we were in the nurses office, but I don't know what." Sam sighed.

Finn kissed the blonde on the temple. "You can talk to him later. If he doesn't talk to you, I'll go to Puck. Maybe he'll know."

Sam smiled as he turned and kissed his boyfriend.

**KURT**

"Thank you for coming over."

"No problem."

Kurt stepped back from the door and let Puck walk into the house.

"Where's the two lover boys?" Puck asked.

"Upstairs." Kurt answered. "Would you like to go downstairs?"

Puck hesitantly shook his head. "Yeah. That sounds . . . good."

Kurt led Puck quickly into his room. Puck stood hesitantly at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry." Kurt continued to stare at the floor.

Puck took a step forward. "Why? You did nothing wrong?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have given you a chance to explain." Kurt looked up at Puck. "I'm ready for you to explain."

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like this new relationship for Puck and Kurt? And this is still a Sam and Finn story. So please review and critique.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**The Kisser is Out**

**PUCK**

"I don't know how long I've had feelings for you. I just know that since that party, I've been yours." Puck confessed.

Kurt blushed.

"You were so dominant, and controlling." Puck let out a laugh. "By god you were great. And it wasn't even sex yet."

"Thanks . . . I guess." Kurt said as he shifted himself on the bed.

"it's just that . . . since that night . . . you're all that I've been able to think about. I've tried porn and sex with my cougars, but none of it works. Only you work." Puck looked up at Kurt.

Kurt kept his face blank.

"Now I know this is the last thing you've ever expected to come from me, but I care for you. It's more than lust. Like back in glee rehearsal. I felt proud that you stood up for your brother." Puck chuckled to himself. "All day, I've been thinking about all the time we've spent together. Most of them are at the dumpsters." Kurt flinches. "But you were so brave then. You had your nose held high, continued to make insults, and you don't even beg. You're so strong . . . and brave. Braver than anyone I've ever known." Puck scooted closer to Kurt and took the pale hand into his own tan one. "I want you to give me a chance to be with you. Properly." He used his other hand to tilt Kurt's chin up. "I'll go public for you. Just give me a chance. That's all I'm asking."

_So that's what emptying your soul feels like?_

Kurt reached out and cupped Puck's face. Puck leaned into it. They stared into each others eyes.

"Puck. I've spent time with you alone in my room. I've spent time with you alone at school. I would love to spend time with you in public." Kurt smiled.

Puck grinned wide and leaned forward. He hesitated.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck asked as he glanced down to Kurt's freshly licked lips.

Kurt shook his head.

_No._

Puck's shoulders fell.

"Not until our first date."

Puck looked up and took a breath. "Does Friday work for you?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes it does. Pick me up at seven. You'll have your kiss by eight."

Puck jumped up and did a little victory dance. Kurt chuckled. Puck blushed before jumping down by Kurt.

"Thank you so much."

Kurt bit his lip. "Do you mind if I tell Sam?" Puck's eyes narrowed. "He's my best friend. And it hurt me when he kept his relationship with Finn a secret from me. I don't want to do that to him. Not unless you don't want me to."

Puck picked up Kurt's hand and kissed the middle knuckle. "You can tell him babe, but I want to tell everyone else together."

Kurt pulled Puck into a hug.

"And Kurt." Puck whispered into the other boys ear.

"What?"

"Call me Noah."

**SAM**

Sam kissed Finn one more time before leaving the room to get food.

He padded down the hallway and stopped when he reached the staircase.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?"

_Who is that? Sounds familiar._

"No. I think I might break my promise to wait and kiss you on Friday." Another voice answered.

_That's Kurt._

Sam crept slowly and quietly down the staircase until he had a view of the front door.

_Puck. And Kurt. Together._

"Maybe you should make the promise. I promise to make it all worth it though." Puck bargained.

Sam watched Kurt pretend to think about it.

"How about if you're good tomorrow, I'll give you a kiss. We can make out on Friday." Kurt countered.

"Deal." Puck said instantly as he leaned in for a soft, quick kiss from Kurt.

_That boy is whipped already._

Puck sighed in pleasure. "I'm so glad you broke your promise. Now I know the making out will be worth it."

Kurt chuckled and playfully shoved Puck to the door.

"Go. Before my dad gets home and kicks you out. I don't think I could survive never having another Puckerman kiss." Kurt pouted.

"One for the road then." Puck said as he gave Kurt another soft kiss on the lips before skipping out the front door.

Kurt chuckled and shut the door. He leaned back against it and smiled.

_Now's my cue._

Sam stood up and made noise as he tracked down the stairs. Kurt looked up at him with the same smile.

"Oh hey Sam. Getting food for Finn I'm guessing." Kurt smirked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Who was that though?" Sam said motioning at the front door.

"It was a wrong address." Kurt lied smoothly.

I can't believe you're going to lie to me.

At that moment, they both heard the sound of a truck starting.

Sam cocked his head as he looked at Kurt. "That sounds like Puck's truck. Why was he here?"

Kurt blushed and released a breath. He looked up at Sam. "Alright. How much did you hear?"

Sam chuckled. "Enough to know that you and Puck have a date."

Kurt blushed.

"Since when is Puck gay?" Sam asked.

"He says since the party, but it could be earlier." Kurt looked up at Sam. "You know this is crazy right?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I've always thought that I was the only gay guy in Lima. And in the past few weeks, three more guys have came out. Three jocks." Kurt explained.

Sam chuckled at the though. "Wow. I guess you're right." He took a step closer. "At least we can double date now."

Kurt clapped his hands in excitement. "What a great idea. I'm thinking this Saturday, probably drive out of the city for a decent place without getting picked on."

"Or. We could go to Breadsticks and tell everyone that it's a guys night out." Sam suggested.

Kurt smiled. "What a grand idea."

* * *

So what do you think. Am I keeping you entertained? Please review and criticize.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**The Kisser is Out**

**SAM**

Sam slipped quietly back into Finn's bedroom.

"Hey. How'd everything go with Kurt?" Finn asked as he noticed his boyfriend.

"Good. I can't really say anything yet, but he's getting better." Sam answered.

Finn smiled. "Good."

"Now." Sam said as he kneeled down on the edge of Finn's bed. "I want to say thank you for what you did today? Coming out."

Finn gulped. "It was for us." He whispered quietly.

"I know." Sam crawled forward until his body was hovering above Finn's. "But you were so brave."

Finn gulped and seemed to sink further into the bed.

Sam lowered his mouth until it was next to Finn's ear. "Do you think you deserve a thank you present?"

Finn turned and stared into his boyfriends eyes. "You . . . you sure?"

Sam lightly kissed Finn. "Are you?" He whispered against the tall boys lips.

Sam sat back and straddled Finn's waist. He grabbed the bottom of Finn's shirt and slowly pulled it up, exposing the skin underneath.

Sam glanced up at Finn. "Are you?"

Finn sits up and meets Sam in a kiss. "Hell yeah."

Sam pulls the rest of the shirt off and lets his boyfriend flop back on the bed before attacking the taller boys chest with his mouth.

"Sam." Finn moans.

Sam let his teeth drag lightly over Finn's nipple while his hand teased the other one.

Sam grinned as Finn moaned again. "You like that?" He asked with his mouth hovering the hard nipple.

Finn slowly managed a nod as he looked down at his boyfriend. "You are so beautiful."

Sam lightly licked Finn's nipple, teasing it, as his free hand ran up the side of the tall boys body. Sam grinned as Finn shivered under his touch. Sam ran his hand up Finn's neck and let his fingers dance across Finn's lips.

Sam gasped when Finn's tongue reach out and wet his fingers.

Sam's mouth moved to the middle of Finn's chest and began to drop kisses as he goes lower.

"How can I thank you Finn?" Sam whispered before he plunged his tongue into Finn's belly button.

Finn bucked his hips. Sam grinned as he sat up and straddled his boyfriends hips.

"Say it Finn." Sam leaned down until his lips grazed Finn's. "Say it." He whispers before pulling Finn's bottom lip between his teeth.

Finn bucks his hips and moans. "Sam . . ."

Sam lets go of Finn's lip. "You know what . . ." He begins to kiss Finn's chin. "I'm going to make a list . . ." He licks up Finn's jawline until he reaches the boys ear. "Of how many places that I can make you moan." He whispers into Finn's ear before attaching his mouth to the boys neck.

Finn whimpers. "Please Sam." He begs.

Sam rolls off Finn and chuckles. "Never mind." He teases.

Finn rolls over so that he's on top. "Why not babe?" Finn attacks Sam's earlobe.

It's Sam's turn to moan. "Just because."

Finn pulls back. Sam reaches forward and grabs his boyfriends nipples. Finn's breath hitches as he throws his head back.

"Just because I can make you come without even touching your cock." Sam breathed out as his other hand took in Finn's other nipple.

"Please." Finn begged.

Sam sat up and let his breath hit Finn's nipple, releasing another moan. "No. I want to make you come. Come for me Finn."

Sam pulled Finn into a kiss while his hands played with both nipples. Finn moaned into his mouth while he bucked his bulge into Sam's stomach.

"Just imagine it Finn. My big lips . . . "His mouth trailed up to Finn's ear. "Around your big cock . . ." He lightly bit Finn's ear. "Sucking." Sam twisted Finn's nipples. The taller boy let out a loud moan. "Come for me babe. I want to taste you."

Finn bucked his hips one last time before letting out a soft whine. He collapsed against the blonde's body and they fell to the bed.

Sam let his fingers play across the tall boys chest until he looked at him.

"How was I?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Such a tease, but so great." Finn said as he pulled Sam into soft kiss. "But I can't believe you made me come without touching me."

Sam fell back onto the bed with a grin. "Told you."

Finn rolled off his boyfriend and intertwined their hands.

"When did you become so cocky?" Finn asked as he pressed his face into Sam's neck.

Sam sighed and squeezed his boyfriends hand. "Once I met you."

**FINN**

"Come on Finn."

Finn grunts and squeezes his eyes to keep them closed.

"Seriously Sam. What did you do to him last night?"

_That's Kurt._

"I made him come without touching him." Sam answered honestly.

Finn sat up quickly. He looked at his smirking boyfriend and amused brother sitting at the end of the bed.

"No Sam. Do not tell my brother about our sex life." Finn groaned.

Sam chuckled and through an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He laid his head down on the smaller boys.

"Please Finn." Sam whined. "He's my best friend I have to tell him everything."

_Dang it._

Sam's pouting made Finn sigh. "Fine." He looks to Kurt. "But if anyone else knows, no touching at all Sam." Finn tried to threaten.

Sam laughed. "You haven't touched me yet. I've only been kissed." He reaches forward and grabbed Finn's foot. Finn shivered. "And I think you'll miss it more than me."

Finn sighed and fell back onto his bed. "I know." He glanced back down to the two giggling boys. "Why are you in here so early Kurt?"

"Well. For one, we have school in half an hour. And second, I wanted to see how you feel about double dating?" Kurt asked.

Finn shook his head. "I don't want to share Sam with you."

Kurt and Sam exchanged glances and both held back a chuckle.

"No Finn. It means that you and Sam come with me and my boyfriend for a date." Kurt explained.

Finn sat up quickly. "You have a boyfriend? Since when? Who is he? Do I need to threaten him?"

Sam crawled over and sat in his boyfriends lap.

"No Finn. We just wanted to see if you'd agree, then Kurt would see if his boyfriend would agree." Sam said.

Finn calmed down, but glared at Kurt. "Who is he?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to freak him out so quickly. Just let me talk to him."

Finn sighed and glared at his boyfriend. "Will you tell me?"

"Nope." Sam said with a smile as he crawled out of Finn's lap and stood up by Kurt. "Now come on. We have school and I want to show you off." And with that, Sam strutted out of the room.

Finn opened and closed his mouth as he looked at Kurt. Kurt only shrugged before following Sam.

* * *

So what do you think. I'm trying new things with my writing, making it a bit longer. So please critique, and review.

And sorry about this being late. Last week was finals week and I also had to move out of dorms, so lots of stuff. Trying to get back on my updating schedule.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Never."

Finn groaned. "Come on."

Sam threw an arm around his boyfriends shoulder. "Calm down."

Finn groaned again as he looked at his boyfriend. "But I want to know."

Kurt chuckled as they walked up the steps leading into the high school.

"I told you. I want to make sure things are more concrete before I tell anyone." Kurt explained.

"Sup dudes." Puck walked up to the group and flung his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "And Finnessa."

Finn growled while the other two boys chuckled.

"Hey Puck. Finn has something to tell you. Right?" Sam said as he looked at his boyfriend.

Finn nodded his head and held his hand out to Puck.

"I wanted to thank you. For yesterday. You were the first person to support us." Kurt coughed. "The first person outside of our little group."

Puck took Finn's hand. "Proud to dude. I think it's pretty awesome that you won't be macking on Rachel anymore. She needs a Jewish guy." Puck said with a grin.

"Like you?" Finn joked.

Puck pretended to think about it. "Yeah. But I'm kind of taken."

"What?" Finn was confused.

Sam looked at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide.

Sam cleared his throat. "Umm Puck. Don't we have something to work on?"

Puck looked between the boys. "Umm . . ."

Sam walks to Puck and flings his arm around the tan boys shoulder. "Let's go."  
Puck looks confused as Sam leads him away. Finn looks to Kurt.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Kurt shrugs. "They're probably tutoring each other. Now come on. You need to get to class before Rachel attacks and tries to convert you to her.

**SAM**

"What was that about?"

Sam bites his lip. "Why don't we find some quiet place to go?"

Puck's eye twitches, but he leads them into the empty choir room. Sam makes sure that each door is shut before facing Puck.

"So what's going on?" Puck asked.

"Kurt told me that you guys were dating." Sam answered.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be hit, but it didn't come.

"So."

Sam opened his eyes to a calm Puck.

"So? What do you mean so?" Sam asked.

"Seriously dude, you're Kurt's best friend. I figured he'd tell you. And then he'd tell Finn because they';re brothers and you're dating him."

Sam held up a finger. "Hold on a second. You were planning on us already knowing?"

"Yeah." Puck answered slowly.

Sam chuckled. "So you want to go public?"

Puck grinned. "Hell yeah. I can't wait to show off my boy."

Sam grinned too. "That's great. Finn and I will help you guys in any way that we can. Oh. And we didn't tell Finn about you two."

Puck cocked his head to the side. "Really? Why?"

"Kurt wanted to keep it on the down low for a bit. To not freak Finn out. He also has to ask you something later?" Sam added with a grin.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Sam pursed his lips. "I'm not allowed to say."

Puck groaned. He crossed over to Sam and laid his forehead against Sam's please.

"Please." He whined with a pouty look. "Please Sammy. We play on the same team now so we should stick together."

Sam held back a smile. He pushed Puck back lightly. Puck stepped back with the pouty look still on his face.

"Go ask you're boyfriend. Finn tried the puppy dog look on me this morning while trying to find out who you were. They don't work on me." Sam chuckled and gave a light slap to Puck's shocked face. "Good boy. Now go to your boyfriend."

**KURT**

"Why hello Noah."

Puck stared down at the pale boy. Kurt held up a grape.

"Want some?"

Puck shook his head and sat down at the lunch table, across from Kurt, next to Sam. Sam nodded his head at Kurt and Puck sighed.

"So Kurt, Sam told me that you had something to ask me." Puck said.

Finn sat down next to Sam.

"Tell him what?" Finn asked.

Kurt and Sam bit their lips.

"Just that . . ."Kurt started.

"That I need to watch Quinn today." Puck finished. He turned to Finn. "Yeah. She's not too happy about all of this so I'm going to watch her in glee club."

The three boys exchanged glances before turning to Finn.

Finn slowly nodded. "Totally dude. Makes total sense."

The other three boys sighed in relief.

**SAM**

Finn squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"Calm down Finn." Sam said as he ran his free hand up and down Finn's arm, trying to comfort him. "We'll have backup."

Finn sighed and slumped back into his seat. "But it's Quinn. She knows how to hold a grudge. And in case you don't remember getting slapped, she's not weak. I don't want to be on the end of that."

Sam grabbed his boyfriends chin and forced the tall boy to face him. "I will take another thousand hits from her just to keep you calm."

Finn smiled at the blonde. "Sam . . ." He trailed off as he gave Sam a small kiss. "I love you."

_Love?_

Finn tensed up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sam kissed Finn lightly. "I love you too."

"It's a bit soon for that isn't it?"

Sam and Finn turned towards the voice.

"Q. . . Quinn." Sam said slowly.

She stood at the door of the choir room looking mad. She slowly made her way towards them.

"You know Sammy, I honestly thought that you were the one for me." She glanced to Finn and glared. "Just like I once thought that Finn was." She stopped in front of the boys. "I guess I was wrong?" Sam and Finn exchanged glances. "You're going to pay for this." She leaned down towards them. "Both of you."

And with those final words, she crossed the room and sat as far away from them as possible. The two boys barely shared a glance before the choir room began to be filled with their teammates.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and critique.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"I'm scared now."

"What happened to the bad boy act?"

"It's hiding in my pants, behind my cock."

"Seriously Puck."

"Noah."

"Seriously Noah."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt sighs and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "You know you don't have to right?"

Puck squeezes Kurt tight. "I know, but I want to do it. So you can know that I'm serious and nothing will stop us."

Kurt smiles and pulls back. He places a soft kiss on Puck's lips. Puck instinctively licks out, but Kurt pulls back.

"Come on then. Before your courage hides further back behind your balls."

Puck chuckles. "Maybe I'll give you the opportunity to find them later."

**SAM**

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Why does she keep watching us?" Finn asks.

Sam wraps his arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

"I think she's planning."

They both look at Quinn. She's staring them down.

Sam looks back to Finn. "Definitely planning."

Finn suddenly smiles. Sam looks up as Kurt enters the room. He takes the empty seat beside Sam.

"How are you today Sam? Finn?" Kurt asks politely.

"Freaking out." Finn says seriously as he leans over Sam's lap to whisper to Kurt. "We thought that Quinn was made yesterday. Nope. She just threatened me and Sam and now she looks all Evil Quinn which is never a good thing." Sam runs his hand through Finn's hair to try and calm the taller boy down.

Kurt glances up to Sam. Sam bites his lip and nods in agreement.

Kurt looks at Quinn out of the corner of his eye. "You might be right. The last time I saw her like this was when Finn was bouncing between her and Rachel." He reaches out and places a hand to cup Finn's face. "Be careful." He moves his hand to Sam's shoulder. "You too. That girl is very clever and deceiving. Kinda like Coach Sylvester."

Sam nods his head before smiling, trying to change subjects. "So where's Puck?"

"He lost his courage in a dark, unexplored place." Kurt giggles. Sam raises and eyebrow, but Kurt shakes his head. "I'll tell you later. Anyways, he should be here soon. He has a song, and then the announcement."

"Who's announcing what?" Mercedes asks as she leans towards the boys after her conversation with Tina.

"I said that I hope that Mr. Shue announces what songs we're doing for Regionals." Kurt lies smoothly.

Mercedes nods before turning to Sam and Finn. "I didn't get to say this yesterday, but I'm really happy for you two. So is Tina."

Sam glances past Mercedes to a smiling Tina. "Thanks guys. That means a lot."

"Yeah." Finn agrees. "At least your reaction was better than Quinn's."

Mercedes smiles and moves back to Tina. The other glee guys give them smiles, or a fist bump. Santana gives a short nod. Brittany jumps onto Sam's lap.

"I am so happy. I mean I love my Kurtie dolphin, but now I have two more dolphins. And they'll love Kurtie as much as I do. Right?" Brittany says happily.

Sam nods. "Of course Brittany. Finn and I love Kurt. And we love you."

"Yay." Brittany gives Sam, Finn, and Kurt a kiss on the cheek before skipping off and sitting on Santana's lap.

Mr. Shue walks in. "Alright guys-"

"Mr. Shue." Puck walks in. "I have a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Shue smiles. "Sure Puck. The floors all yours."

Puck takes a deep breath. "Alright guys. This is a little hard for me, so hopefully this song makes it easier."

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

Puck finished singing to a light applause.

"So, my secret is . . ." he glances at Kurt. Kurt nods. "I'm gay."

He shuts his eyes, but hears silence. He opens them to shocked faces.

"I figured that if Sam and Finn were brave enough to come out, then so would I. And I also have a boyfriend."

Kurt gets up and walks over to Puck and takes his hand.

All hell breaks loose. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes stalk towards them yelling.

* * *

Sort of a cliffhanger like when Finn and Sam came out. Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

Quinn pulls Puck into a kiss. "You're not gay." Another kiss. "See."

Puck takes her wrists and pushes her away. Then Santana jumps on him and grinds against him.

"Come on baby." She purrs.

"Get your hands off my man." Kurt yells. He pushes past Mercedes and wrenches Santana off of Puck.

Santana glared at him before smacking Kurt across the face. Kurt holds his face while Puck pulls the smaller boy behind him. Mercedes marches forward and slaps Santana.

"Leave him alone you skank." Mercedes yells.

Finn grabs Quinn while Sam and Mike grab Santana.

"He's my man. I had him first." Santana yells.

Puck ignores her and examines Kurt's face.

"You okay?" Puck asks as he runs his hands gently over the red mark.

Kurt nods and blinks away a few tears. "I'm fine."

Puck turns away from his boyfriend.

"I am not yours Santana. I am my own person and I chose Kurt." Puck says loudly.

Santana laughs. "Seriously Puck. Why on earth would you choose this faggot over me?"

Kurt pushes past Puck.

"Because this faggot is a thousand times better than some old used up whore." Kurt yells.

Sam and Mike work double time to hold Santana back.

Mercedes steps in front of Kurt and Puck. She glares at Santana.

"You better calm yourself down girl. If this is what Kurt wants, then this is what Kurt gets." She glances back at Puck. "You and I will talk later. The usual threatening stuff." She glancing back at Santana after Puck nods. "And you have so many boy toys in this school that I'm sure you won't miss one. Now back off before I cut you."

Santana pulls herself back from Sam and Mike.

"Fine. Who needs him? He's just a cheap man whore." She sneers before leaving.

Quinn stops struggling against Finn. The bigger boy let's go. Sam's hand immediately finds Finn's.

Quinn approaches Puck. "Are you sure about this?"

Puck nods, positive of his answer. "Yes. I'm falling for Kurt." He turns to look at Kurt. "Hard."

Kurt grins and leans up to kiss his boyfriend.

**SAM**

"That went well." Sam says as he slips one hand into Finn's and the other around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wraps his arms around Sam and Puck's waist. Puck wraps his arm around Kurt's waist and holds him close. The four of them walk down the empty hallway.

"It could have been better." Puck says.

"Yeah. I mean I could be mad at you for kissing Quinn, but I'm not." Kurt teases.

Puck gives Kurt a smirk.

"So who's up for a double date tonight?" Sam asks.

The two couples exchange glances.

"I'm up for it." Finn tells them.

**KURT**

"Jesus Finn, don't you iron your clothes?"

"No."

"Well you should. It looks like you just picked up random clothes from your dirty room." Kurt cringes as he smooths down Finn's shirt.

Finn groans. "Come on dude. I need to go pick up Sam."

Kurt steps away and looks Finn over.

"Fine. Go. Puck should be here in ten minutes and we'll meet you at Breadsticks." Kurt opens the front door. "See you soon."

Finn gives his brother a quick hug before heading to his car.

**FINN**

Finn knocks quickly on the door.

_What if he stands me up? Or if he's sick?_

The door opens.

Sam is wearing a black, button down shirt with a nice pair of dark blue jeans.

Finn glances down at himself. He's wearing a gray t-shirt with a smooth black jacket. His jeans are also dark blue.

"You look nice."

Sam smiles. "Thanks. So do you?"

Finn lets out a breath. "Great."

Sam chuckles as he shuts the door behind him.

"You ready?"

Finn nods quickly.

"Yeah. Of course."

_He looks hot. At least he didn't stand me up._

Sam takes Finn's free hand once they're in the car.

"You have no reason to be nervous. It's just Puck and Kurt." Sam says softly.

Finn gives him is signature dopey smile.

"I know. I just can't believe we get to do this. In public." Finn admits.

Sam grins. "Well as much as I do love spending time in your bedroom, it's nice to get out every now and then."

The rest of the ride is in comfortable silence. Sam runs his thumb over the back of Finn's hand the entire time.

Sam sighs when they park at Breadsticks. "Kurt and Puck must be running late."

Finn squeezes his hand. "That just means more time for us."

Sam grins as they get out of the car.

**KURT**

"Thank you Noah." Kurt says as Puck opens his door.

Kurt slides out of the old truck with Puck's hand in his.

"You nervous?" Kurt asks as they approach the front of the restaurant.

"Nah." Puck tries to play it cool. "It'll just look like a bunch of guys hanging out."

Kurt squeezes his hand. "Are you really that nervous?"

Puck sighs in defeat. "Kind of. I mean I like being with you, it's just that not everyone else does."

Kurt nods in agreement. "we'll get through it. Now come on." Kurt opens the restaurant doors. "We need to get in there before Finn orders me something disgusting." Puck chuckles.

**SAM**

"Sorry we're late boys." Kurt says as he slides into the booth across from Sam.

Puck slides in next to him.

"Yeah. I had to finish making dinner for my sister so I was late picking Kurt up." Puck explains.

Kurt smiles. "Isn't that so sweet of him?"

Sam nods. "So you guys ready to order?"

**FINN**

The rest of dinner foes by quickly. All of the boys enjoy the good humor and group dynamic.

Finn glances at Kurt as he blushes. He raises and eyebrow at Puck. Puck smirks. Kurt yelps again.

"You okay Kurt?" Sam asks with concern.

Kurt nods, then shakes his head. "No. Maybe Noah should take me home." Kurt gives a sexy smirk at Puck. "Right? I might need to lay down, but I can't be alone."

Puck clears his throat and nods. "Yeah. Wouldn't want you sick. You two okay with us leaving early?"

Finn nods. "Go ahead."

Puck quickly pays their half before he and Kurt are out the door.

Sam smirks at Finn. "They are really obvious."

Finn chuckles. "Yeah. Looks like Kurt becomes a man tonight."

Sam shifts in his seat. He takes Finn's hand. "What about us?"

Finn stares at him.

"We could become men together." He leans forward and lets his lips graze over Finn's ear. "I can become the man first with your help."

Finn quickly nods and scoots out of the booth. He extends a had to Sam. "Your place or mine?"

"Kurt's at yours." He takes Finn's hand and stands up. "So mine."

* * *

So next chapter will be smutty. Finally right? So please review and let me know what you think?


	23. Chapter 23

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

Finn pushes Sam against the wall and kisses him. Sam moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Finn's neck.

Finn shifts his leg so it's rubbing into Sam's growing crotch.

"Yeah like that Sammy?"

Sam moans and shivers as Finn moves to Sam's neck. Sam clenches his hands in Finn's hair. He pulls Finn's head back.

"You like that Finny?"

Finn smirks and attacks Sam's mouth with his own.

Fin runs his hands down Sam's hard body. He reaches the hem of Sam's shirt and begins to slowly lift it. Sam pulls from Finn's mouth and gasps as the cool air of the house hit's his exposed skin.

Sam barely manages to shake his head.

"Bedroom." He whispers into Finn's lips.

"Family?"

"Out of town." Sam answers as he walks past Finn, pulling th bigger boy along.

Sam barely entered his room before Finn tackled him.

Sam landed on his stomach, bent over the bed.

Finn presses his body against Sam's, his lips attacking the blonde's neck.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

Sam sits back, pushing Finn back. He grabs Finn and pushes him towards the bed.

Finn lands on his back. Sam walks up and straddles his boyfriend.

"Yes."

He slides of Finn and his hands got to the edge of Finn's shirt. He slowly lifts the the shirt up, exposing Finn's body.

"Off." Sam whispers as his lips begin to lick, kiss, and bite Finn's body.

Finn barely sits up to pull his shirt off in one quick move.

Sam's fingers dig into Finn's waistline. "You ready?"

Finn quickly nods.

Sam quickly pops open Finn's pants and slide the jeans down the taller boys hairy legs. Finn lifts his feet so Sam can pull the jeans.

Sam runs his fingers delicately around the edge of Finn's blue boxers. He moves up to the waistline and pulls the boxers down, exposing Finn's cock.

Sam gazes at Finn's glory.

"You're beautiful." He whispers before taking Finn into his mouth.

Finn groans once the hot mouth covers him.

"Sam."

Sam watches his boyfriend as he goes all the way down, deep throating him. Finn bucks his hips and arches his back.

Sam uses his other hand to play with Finn's balls. He gives them one squeeze and Finn moans again.

Finn runs his hands through the blonde hair. "Sammy."

Sam chuckles. Finn moans loudly as the vibrations send his cock over.

Sam swallows every drop before pulling back with a wet popping sound. He licks up Finn's shaft before moving up to his mouth.

Finn eagerly accepts Sam's tongue and his own come.

"You ready for round two?" Sam asks.

Finn chuckles and lays back on the bed. "Not for a while."

Sam sits up. "Then how about you become the man first."

Finn's head snaps up. "Yeah."

Sam grins. "Condom and lube?"

Finn reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out both.

Sam takes the lube and lowers himself. He slowly spreads out Finn's leg. Finn's whole pulses as soon as the cool air touches it.

Sam quickly lubes one finger and presses it against Finn's hole.

"Please." Finn lets out a breathy moan.

Sam complies and pushes his finger into Finn. Sam gulps and squeezes his eyes shut as Finn's walls clench around him. He hisses from the heat.

Finn can only moan. "More."

Sam quickly began moving his finger. He quickly added a second, and a third. Each time, meeting more resistance.

Finn grabs Sam's hair and pulls him up into a kiss.

"Please. I need you in me."

Sam gives him another kiss before sitting back. He quickly rolls on a condom, lubes himself up, and presses his cock against Finn's quivering hole.

"You ready?"

"Just do it." Finn snapped.

Sam grinned before slowly pressing into Finn.

"Damn." He whispers as he meets resistance.

He pauses when he's halfway in. "Tell me when."

Finn grinds his teeth before letting out a deep breath. "Move."

Sam pushes until he is buried balls deep into Finn.

He slowly pulls out then pushed back in.

"Faster. More."

Sam picks up his pace and begins slamming into Finn. Finn arches his back and thrusts down to meet Sam's, moaning with each thrust.

"Sammy."

Sam reaches around Finn's leg and grabs ahold of the boys slowly hardening cock. He begins pumping.

"Sam I-"

Sam slows down his thrusting and speeds up pumping Finn.

Finn only last a few seconds before coming for the second time that night. His chest and Sam's hand is coated.

Sam bring his hand up and licks the come off. Finn lets out a breathy moan.

"I want you in my mouth Sam."

Sam slowly pulls out of Finn. Finn groans at the empty feeling.

Sam quickly rolls the condom off and crawls on top of Finn until his cock is hovering above Finn's mouth.

Finn's tongue lashes out and Sam bucks his hips.

Finn grins as he wraps his lips around the head of Sam's cock. Sam barely moans before Finn takes him whole. Sam's coming a second later.

Finn smiles as Sam rolls off of him.

They take a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"That was great." Sam whispers.

Finn leans over and kisses Sam. "It was." He chuckles. "You're lucky I don't have a gag reflex."

Sam laughs as he rolls on top of his boyfriend and kisses him.

"Shower?" Sam asks.

"Shower."

* * *

So what do you think. This is my first full sex scene. I know it's not the best, but it's there. So let me know what you think. This story has one or two more plots to wrap up. So please criticize everything.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

Sam drags Finn into his bathroom. Finn smiles at the avatar theme bathroom. Everything is blue with a Navi shower curtain.

"Wow. You really like Avatar don't you?" Finn says surprised.

Sam slides the shower curtain open and turns it on. A steady spray is released.

"Is that a problem?" He asks as he approaches Finn.

Finn shudders as Sam reaches out and lets his touch graze Finn's nipple.

"No problem." He says, happy that he kept his voice under control. "It's just that there's a lot of it.

Sam grins and slowly lowers his mouth to Finn's nipple. His tongue lashes out and Finn moans. Sam slowly licks his way up Finn's chest and begins to bite along the taller boys neck.

Finn throws his head back and lets out a breathy moan. "Sam."

Sam chuckles and pulls back. "You know what I like better though?"

Finn can't control his breathing enough to speak so he shakes his head.

Sam rushes forward and pulls Finn into a deep kiss. Sam quickly breaks away.

"You." He whispers before jumping into the shower.

Finn's breath hitches and he licks his lips as he watches the water cascade down Sam's body.

_He is so perfect._

His eyes slowly move down Sam's body.

_Perfect pecs. Perfect abs._

He stops at Sam's waistline.

_I can't believe I let him put his cock in me. It's so big._

He moves to Sam's backside.

_It's so round, so . . . soft looking._

Finn slowly approaches the shower.

He sees Sam slowly smile. Sam looks to him over his shoulder.

"So what do you like better?"

Finn licks his lip as he steps into the shower. He immediately feels the spray of warm water.

He reaches out and touches Sam's back. he feels the tremor run through the blonde boys body. He let's his fingers dance along the muscular back.

"You're perfect." Finn whispers as he leans forward and attaches his lips to Sam's back.

Sam's breathing increases. Finn slowly licks the warm water, only for the surface to be covered again.

Finn moves up and attaches his lips to Sam's neck. "You're perfect." He mumbles as he moves lower and lower.

He reaches the middle of Sam's back. He gently lets his teeth scrape down the soft, wet skin. Sam shivers underneath Finn.

Finn reaches around and cups Sam. Sam moans in pleasure as Finn starts pumping.

"You know." Finn says as he licks his way back up Sam's back. "I think it's time for you to become a man."

Sam turns to look over his shoulder. Finn leans in and kisses the blonde. He squeezes Sam's cock and the blonde moans in Finn's mouth before turning away, panting.

"Check the sink. I brought condoms in here. Just in case." Sam says as he tries to catch his breath.

Finn kisses Sam's shoulder blade before hopping out of the shower. He shivers as the cool air hits his hot skin.

He picks up and condom and quickly slides it on to his already hard cock.

He picks up the small bottle of lube and returns to the shower.

Sam is ready. He's bent over, hands against the wall, his butt pushed back.

Finn grins with excitement.

He reaches out and runs a finger around Sam's puckered hole. Sam thrust back, trying to get a finger in him.

Finn chuckles. "Just hold on a bit. Let me prepare you."

Sam groans.

Finn smiles as he lubes up one finger. He circles Sam's pink hole before slowly pushing his digit in.

Sam bites his lip and holds back a moan. He pushes back on Finn's large finger and his eyes fly wide open as he gasps.

"God Finn." He moans. "That feels good. Please. More"

Finn satisfies him by slowly slipping in a second finger. Sam hungrily pushes back.

Finn chuckles and kisses Sam's neck.

Without warning, Finn quickly slips in a third finger.

Sam hips buck back and he lets out a loud moan.

"Oh yeah. I can see why men want to bottom." Sam says softly.

Finn speeds up his thrust as his free hand reaches around and grabs Sam's cock. He matches his two thrusting hands.

Sam looks back over his shoulder. "Please Finn. I . . . I can't last much . . . ah . . . longer."

Finn gives him a quick kiss before skipping his fingers out. Sam groans with disappointment with the loss of the feeling.

Finn quickly lines his cock with Sam's fluttering hole. He slowly pushes in. He matches Sam's moan as he's met with hot resistance.

He slowly moves in until he is completely in Sam.

"Finn." Sam cries out. "Please. Do something."

Finn kisses Sam;s neck before slowly pulling back. He slowly pushes back in.

He repeats this pattern until he moves more smoothly. Then he starts slamming into a moaning Sam.

Sam begins to crumble, so Finn wraps his arms around the blonde boy and holds him up.

"Finn . . . please." Sam cries out.

Finn gives one last thrust before crying out Sam's name.

Finn slide against the wall until he's sitting on the floor of the tub, still inside Sam.

Sam relaxes into Finn's hold. He turns around and kisses Finn.

"So what do you think?"

Finn chuckles. "I definitely love topping, but I'm not sure if I can give up having you in me either."

Sam kisses him again. "Good. That's what I was hoping for."

Finn glances down at Sam's hard cock.

"You didn't come?" Finn asks, obviously upset.

Sam chuckles. "I cam twice. Was trying to go for a third when you finished."

Finn's eyebrows shut up. "Wow."

Finn reaches around Sam and takes Sam's cock in his hand. He slowly begins to pump.

"I love your cock. And I love that I made you come so many times. It's hot." he hisses into Sam's ear.

Sam lets his head fall back onto Sam's shoulder.

"Next time, I want to suck your cock. Feel your big, fat cock in my warm mouth." Sam moans as Finn picks up the pace. "Sucking you all day, always swallowing your seed." Sam's breathing quickens. "And I'll mark you as mine. Right. Here" He places his lips on Sam's neck and starts sucking.

"Finn." Sam cries out as he shoots his load onto his chest.

Finn finished sucking Sam's neck and reaches a finger out to scoop of some of Sam's come. He brings the whiteness to his mouth and sucks it off.

Sam moans at the sight.

"Next time, I want you to come in my mouth." Finn says before sealing their lips together.

* * *

So what do you think? I figured I'd show them both becoming men. So let me know what you think. Criticize and review everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

"I should really go."

Sam kisses Finn again. "Please don't."

Finn chuckles into another kiss. "I didn't call my mom last night to let her know I was staying. I'm in like, serious trouble."

Sam holds Finn tighter. "Call her now and tell her you'll be home later."

"Sammy." Finn groans. "It's almost lunch time. I'm sore, you're sore. I'm hungry, you're hungry." Finn gives the blonde a soft kiss. "I'll call you later."

Sam sighs and reluctantly unwraps himself from Finn's body. Finn stands up and looks down at his nude body.

Sam chuckles. "Sorry about the bruises. I may have gotten a little rough."

Finn turns and smirks at him. "Trust me, after the sixth time, it turned into desperation. And I'm pretty sure I got even." He reaches out and strokes the small bruise on Sam's nude thigh.

Sam shivered at the touch. "Go." He releases a soft moan. "Go before I jump your bones for another round."

Finn quickly pulled on his clothes. With one last kiss to Sam, he waddled out the door and headed home.

* * *

Finn bit his lip as he slowly closed the front door quietly behind him. He sighs in relief when he heard the click.

"Finn."

_Dang it._

"Yes mom." Finn tries to play innocent.

He looks up to see his mom with arms crossed, tapping her foot, giving him a death glare.

"Living room. Now." She turns and enters the room.

Finn sighs as he follows her.

He stops when he reaches the doorway.

"Hey Kurt." He says slowly.

Kurt sits on the couch by the wall. He's wearing extra baggy clothes and his hands are trying to comb down his messy hair.

Kurt raises his eyebrows as he takes in Finn's disheveled appearance, similar to his own. Burt cleared his throat and Finn quickly sat down by Kurt. They both looked to their parents.

"So boys . . ."Burt starts.

Kurt sighs. "Come on dad. Just get this over with so I can go clean myself up."

Finn holds back a laugh. He and Kurt exchange amused glances.

"Fine. You both didn't call last night. You went out on dates . . . and didn't call. Then you sneak in this morning. That just doesn't fly. So Carole and I agreed that you two are grounded for two weeks. You only get to leave this house for school, or if you come work at the garage. Understood?'

"Yes dad." Kurt answers with annoyance.

Finn just nods.

Burt looks satisfied. "Go to your rooms then."

The boys look to Carole.

She offers them a small, knowing smile. "What he said."

* * *

Finn and Kurt are quiet until they enter the basement. Then they burst out laughing.

They fall onto Kurt's bed.

Finn sighs and looks to Kurt. "Were you with Puck all night?"

Kurt grins. "Yes. Were you with Sam?'

Finn bites his lip and holds back a smile. "Maybe."

Kurt playfully smacks him on the chest. "So judging by the way you were walking, I'd say you had a pretty fun night under Sam."

Finn grins and looks at Kurt. "We switched."

Kurt's eyebrows raised. "Wow. I never thought that he would bottom. He's just so muscular."

"Six times." Finn said with a smirk and laughed when Kurt's jaw dropped. "I did it just as much, so we're even."

Kurt's mouth could only open and close.

"What about you?" Finn asks, suddenly curious. "Who did what to who?"

Kurt smirks and licks his lip. "Did you see me limping?"

Finn opens his mouth a gapes.

"He didn't?"

"He did."

"But he's-"

"I know."

Finn relaxes into the bed and runs his hand through his hair. "How did you get him to do that?"

Kurt smirks. "I can be very persuasive. And he seems like a natural submissive."

Finn lets out a chuckle. "I am so going to give him hell for this."

"I've already have. He won't be walking for a while."

"At least it's the weekend so he can walk a bit better on Monday." Finn adds with amusement.

Kurt chuckles in agreement.

Finn just chuckles. "Just wow. I still can't believe that."

"And I can't believe that everyone I know is turning gay."

Finn sighs and reaches out and takes Kurt's hand in his own. "It's not your fault."

Kurt leans against Finn's shoulder. "I know." Kurt gets up and walks to his closet. "So do you and Sam come with me to Noah's tonight?"

Finn cocks his head slightly to the side. "Tonight? But aren't we sort of grounded."

Kurt turns to him and gives him a devious smile. "Technically, but sneaking out is easy and I want to spend more time with Noah. I also know that you want to see Sam. Isn't it worth the risk to hang with our boys."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Okay. But would we do at Puck's?"

"At _Noah's_, we will just hang out. You guys can play video games while I cook us a meal. Hopefully we can get all the way through dinner before either of us have to leave . . . early." Kurt grins at the though before waving it away. "Plus, we all feel comfortable around each other. Just two couples hanging out, nobody judging."

Finn nods. "Alright. I'll call Sam up."

* * *

Ta da. I hope you enjoyed the morning after. Let me know what you think. I love reading reviews criticizing everything.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

"Wake up."

"But I don't want pancakes . . ."

Kurt chuckles. He shakes Finn one more time, getting the same response. Kurt growls before grabbing Finn's leg hair and pulling, hard.

Finn jumps out of his bed, about to yell, but Kurt slaps a hand across the bigger boys mouth. The yells come out muffled.

Kurt slowly removes his hand. "Wakey wakey." He says as innocently as possible.

Finn glares at him. "Why did you do that?"

Kurt shrugs. "You wouldn't wake up. It was the only way I know how to."

Finn groans as he flops back down on his bed.

"No Finn. Get up. I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you." Kurt threatens.

Finn gives Kurt a lazy wave.

Kurt sighs and sits down by Finn. "If you don't go, then I'm going to convince Sam to have a threesome with me and Noah."

Finn sits up and sends death glares at Kurt. "You wouldn't."

"You're right. I would never do that. But Sam is waiting with Noah." Kurt tells him softly.

Finn reluctantly stands up and begins searching the room for his clothes.

"How long have they been asleep?" Finn asks as he slides his pants on.

"About half an hour. I wanted to make sure before we left." Kurt answers as Finn slips his shirt on.

Finn flops down on his bed, yawning as he puts his shoes on. Kurt cringes when Finn ignores his socks.

"Why aren't you wearing socks with your shoes? It's bad for your feet." Kurt complains.

"Because my shoes will be coming off in about ten minutes when we get there." Finn answers as he stands up. "Let's go."  
Finn reaches the staircase when Kurt grabs his arm. "Where are you going?"

Finn looks from the stairs to Kurt. "To Puck's."

Kurt shakes his head and drags Finn to the small window above his dresser.

"We can't risk them hearing the door open. Window it is." Kurt says as he un latches the window.

Kurt climbs up the dresser and slides smoothly out the window. Finn groans as he follows.

* * *

"Hey babe."

Kurt jumps through the doorway in Puck's waiting arms.

"Get a room."

Finn glances at the staircase as a smiling Sam descends. Finn breaks into a smile.

"Hey."

Sam's smile gets bigger. "Hey."

Kurt smirks at the lack of words. "Go kiss each other. Otherwise it will be all awkward."

Sam smiles as he runs to his boyfriend. Their lips collide.

Finn runs his hand up into Sam's blonde hair as Sam's hands run down and Finn's back, groping him.

"This is kind of hot." Puck whispers.

Sam pulls back from the kiss, chuckling. "And unfortunately for you guys, you will never know how hot it can be."

Puck raises his eyebrows. "Dang."

Finn smirks at Puck. "So, _Noah_. Kurt told me a secret."

Kurt glares at Finn. Puck looks nervous while Sam looks interested.

"What . . . what did he tell you?"

"Finn don't."

Finn steps forward and flings his arm around Puck's shoulder, slowly guiding him towards the staircase.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff . . . date night . . . sex . . . bottoming . . . "Finn trails off with a smile as Puck stops moving. "I'll be upstairs. Come on Sam."

An amused Sam runs past Puck and follows Finn upstairs.

"Hey!" Puck snaps out of his daze and races after the boys.

Kurt chuckles before closing the front door and following them.

He walks into Puck's room. Puck has Finn in a headlock. Sam is sitting back laughing.

"Promise." Puck yells.

Finn chuckles. "Never."

Puck gives Finn a noogie. "Promise."

Finn looks to Kurt and Sam. "Help."

Sam holds up his hands. "You're on your own."

Finn sighs. "Fine. I promise to never tell anyone that _the_ Puckasaurus . . . _bottoms_."

Puck growls before pushing Finn away.

Finn continues to laugh as he walks up to his boyfriend.

"Hey."

Sam chuckles as he pulls Finn into a kiss.

"So he doesn't know that you bottom sometimes?" Sam whispers.

They both turn to look at Kurt cradling Puck.

"Nope."

* * *

Sam crawls up the bed to lay by Kurt. Kurt is watching Puck and Finn shout at each other in the video game.

"So Kurt. What's up? We haven't talked in awhile."

Kurt sighs. "I know. It's just been drama after drama."

Sam smirks as he pulls Kurt to his chest. "I miss this."

"Me too. Just you and me. Hanging out. No distractions." Kurt's eyes focus on Puck. "But this is good too."

Sam nods. "We need to have more date nights. Without people leaving early for sexual escapades."

Kurt snorts. "Oh please. If we wouldn't have left early then you guys would have."

Sam nods.

Kurt relaxes into Sam's hold. "So what's it like? Bottoming."

Sam shrugs. "As much as I love topping, bottoming is good in it's own way. It feels pretty darn good."

"I like topping. But I think Puck deserves a break. Otherwise he'll be in a wheelchair." He adds with a giggle.

"Yeah. I think Finn and I even each other out. No wheelchair's in out future." Sam sighs. "It's weird to think about the future with him."

Kurt turns around in Sam's arms. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. it's like, most people are raised on the typical American dream. A mom . . . dad. Plenty of kids with the white picked fence. But being with a guy, it changes."

"No it doesn't. It can be the same. Sure it's not going to be accepted as much, but it's still there."

Sam slowly nods. "I guess you're right."

Kurt smirks. "Of course I am."

"Why are you holding my boyfriend?"

They look up to see a smirking Puck and Finn standing above them.

Kurt hugs himself closer to Sam.

Sam squeezes him tight. "I think I found my new boyfriend. Isn't he so cuddly?"

Puck smirks before pouncing on them. He quickly wiggles his way between the giggling teens. He holds Kurt close, his back to Sam.

Sam leans over Puck and places his mouth near the tan boys ear. "I can totally see why you bottom."

Puck growls before turning on Sam and wrestling him off the bed. Finn chuckles as he sits down by Kurt.

"Aren't you worried for your boyfriend?" Kurt asks.

"Nope. It's just more energy for later." He answers with a smirk.

* * *

So I have the rest of this story planned out. It should be ending within the next ten chapters, I think. Unless something changes. So please continue to enjoy and let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

Finn gives Sam a quick kiss before Kurt's turns the corner and drives them into the school parking lot.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "If I can't kiss my boy toy in the morning, then neither can you guys."

Sam smirks at Kurt before giving Finn another kiss.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he parks. "You're lucky my windows are tinted."

Kurt opens his door and his eyes connect with Puck's from across the parking lot.

Sam steps out of the car and stands by Kurt. "I'm pretty sure you'll kiss him this morning."

Kurt only smirks.

Finn clambers out of the car after Sam. "What are we looking at?"

Kurt ignores the two and starts walking to the school. Sam catches up pretty quick.

"He's pretty crazy about you, you know?"

Kurt nods. "I know."

"You guys can come out if you want to."

Kurt stops and turns to glare at Sam. "We can never do that. Not here. This school would eat him alive."

Sam sighs as he flings an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Do you think Finn and I have a better shot?"

Kurt bites his lip as they walk into the school. "Two jocks coming out. Probably not. Twice the pain. For both of you."

Sam sighs and tightens his grip around Kurt. "One day. Now come on. We need to get to class."

"What about Finn?"

"He has gym. And I think he wants to talk to Puck for a bit." Sam chuckles. "Trading secrets."

**FINN**

"Finn."

Finn stops at the locker room door and looks around.

"Quinn. Hey."

Quinn slowly steps towards him.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Prom with me?"

Finn steps closer to her and whispers. "I'm with Sam."

She smiles sweetly before pushing him into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"You listen to me Finn Hudson. From now on, you are my boyfriend. Not his." She demands.

Finn gives her a forced chuckle. "I don't know who you think you are, but that isn't going to happen. Ever."

"I'd listen to me if I were you. I mean, it'd be a shame if everyone in the school was to find out that you and Sam are fags." She threatens.

Finn's heart drops.

"You can't do that." Finn says quietly.

She smiles sweetly before reaching out to cup his cheek, "Oh course I can. Unless you want to dump him, be my boyfriend, and go with me to prom."

"What does prom have to do with this?" Finn asks.

"I want to win. I have to win. And with you, I can win." Quinn explains. "So what do you think? Prom with me, or slushie and dumpster central for you and Sam?"

_Damn it. Just when everything was perfect._

"I chose . . . you." Finn whispers quietly.

"Good." Quinn leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "Now go break it off with him. No more contact, of any kind. And I will know. I'll text you later. But in the meanwhile, keep this secret between us."

Finn stares after her, heart broken.

_No contact. I'll just have to . . . ignore him. He shouldn't be too upset. Hell. He will. I'm going to kill him._

Finn sighs as he slides down against the wall. He brings his knees up to his chest. He runs his hands through his hair as the tears start leaving his eyes.

**KURT**

"Kurt."

Kurt stops in the hallway and looks around.

"Here." Sam whispers.

Kurt looks to an empty classroom.

"Oh my god. Sam. What's wrong?"

Kurt rushes to the red faced, teary eyed blonde boy.

Sam quickly pulls him into a hug.

"He left me."

"What?"

Sam pulls back from the hug and closes the classroom door.

"Finn. He . . . left me."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Finn . . . left . . . what the hell?"

"I don't know." Sam cried.

Kurt pulled Sam into a hug. "Tell me what happened."

Sam quickly wipes the tears from his face.

"Just now. He came up to me and told me that we're through. He didn't even give me a reason. He just left. Then I saw you."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. "Do you . . . know why? No you don't. Everything was perfect. I've seen you two. You're in love. And after this great weekend for all of us. Nothing went wrong." Kurt ranted.

"I don't know." Sam's voice breaks.

Kurt nods, determined. "All right. Come on." Kurt wipes away Sam's tears. "We're going to lunch. I'm going to talk to Noah and Finn. I'll find out what's going on. Okay. Everything will work out."

Sam sighs as his head hangs down. "Fine."

"No." Kurt tilts Sam's head up. "I will fix this. He can't just give up on you. He wouldn't. Now straighten up. Be confident. Be you."

Sam finally smiles. "Alright. Let's do this."

**PUCK**

_What are they doing?_

Puck's eyes narrow as he watches Finn and Quinn arrive together in the cafeteria. Finn ignores his glances and sits down at the table by Quinn.

_What?_

He turns and smiles as he watches Kurt walk in. His smile drops when he sees a sad Sam. Finn shifts uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye.

_What did you do?_

Kurt sits down next to him, Sam taking the seat by him.

"What's wrong?" Puck whispers to Kurt.

Kurt glares at Finn before turning to Puck. "Finn . . . dumped Sam."

"What the Hell!" Puck yells.

The cafeteria becomes quiet. Puck ignores everyone and gets up from his seat. He marches over to Finn and pulls the tall boy out of his seat by the scruff of his neck. He drags the boy into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Finn yelled when Puck pulls them into the bathroom.

Puck makes sure all of the stalls are empty before turning to Finn. "You wanna tell me why Sam is sad."

"I don't know." Finn mumbles.

"Oh right. It's not sadness. He's heartbroken."

"I wouldn't know."

Puck bites his lip, trying to control his temper. "Why on earth did you break up with him?"

Finn shrugs. "I wasn't feeling it."

"Like hell you weren't. I saw you both this weekend. You were fine." Puck argues.

Finn's face trembles. "I lost that spark." He grits through his teeth.

Puck takes a step closer. "Tell me the real reason."

Finn's lip trembles as he opens and closes his mouth. "I . . . I just can't. I'm doing what's best for him."

"You're what's best for him." Puck whispers softly.

Finn takes a deep breath. "I have to go. Quinn is waiting."

Puck stands there, mouth gaping open as Finn leaves the room.

By the time Puck returns to the cafeteria, Finn is composed, and back with Quinn.

_When the hell did this happen?_

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the drama. Lot's of it, and more to come. Let me know what you think. I love reading long reviews. I love reviews. I thrive on them. Please review and critique.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

**KURT**

"Can you drive Noah?" Kurt asks as he tosses his keys to Puck.

"Sure babe."

Kurt gives him a smile before turning his attention back to a distraught Sam.

Kurt slides into the back of his car pulling Sam with him. Puck hops in the front seat and starts the car.

"What about . . . him?" Puck asks angrily.

Kurt shakes his head. "He's going with her."

Puck nods before pulling out of the school parking lot.

Kurt refocuses his attention on Sam. "Do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

Sam shakes his head. "Finn-"

"I don't care that he broke up with you. You're my friend and you're hurting. Finn can go screw himself." Kurt adds.

Sam chuckles. "I'm just worried that It'll be awkward."

"Dude." Puck starts from the front seat. "You'll be hanging out with me and Kurt the entire time. If he starts anything, then I'll just end him."

Sam reaches forward and pats Puck on the shoulder. "Thanks dude."

"No problem. And hey, we might be able to make him jealous with a threesome." Puck suggest.

Kurt playfully slaps Puck on the arm. "Sam was just with my brother. Gross. No offense." He adds to Sam.

Sam sighs and slumps into Kurt's hold. "I thought that everything was perfect with him." He turns his head to look at Kurt. "What did I do wrong?"

Kurt holds him tighter. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Finn's just a complete idiot." Puck adds from the front.

"Right. And as much as you like him, we'll help you get through this and make him realize what a terrible mistake he made." Kurt encourages.

"How?"

Kurt sighs into the hold. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

They spend the rest of the ride in quietness.

Puck let's out a sigh of relief as the pull into Kurt's driveway.

"Come on."

Kurt helps Sam out of the back of the car. Puck rounds the car and wraps an arm around Sam as well.

"Come on bro." Puck encourages.

"I'm fine." Sam insists. "I just need something to occupy my mind."

"How about we cook something. Your choice . . . Get him inside." Kurt changes his words abruptly.

"What?"

Sam and Puck look up as Quinn's car pulls up in the driveway.

"Get him inside." Kurt mutters quietly.

"Kurt-"

"No Noah. Get him in. I want to talk to them. You already had your turn." Kurt adds as he already begins to walk towards Quinn's car.

Puck sighs before leading Sam inside.

"Finn!" Kurt yells.

Finn cowers behind Quinn.

"H-h-hey Kurt. What's going on?" Finn asks nervously.

Kurt stops in front of them, hand on hip. He looks to Quinn. "I think you need to go Quinn. I need to talk to my brother. Alone."

Quinn glares at Finn before he steps up. "Back off Kurt. She's my girlfriend and she can stay if she wants."

Quinn smirks at Kurt before taking Finn's hand and leading him to the house.

"Finn." Kurt yells as he grabs Finn's wrist.

Finn wrenches his wrist out of Kurt's wrist and ends up hitting Kurt in the face. Kurt stumbles back, holding his face.

"Kurt . . ." Finn whispers. "I'm-"

"Don't." Kurt snaps.

Finn slowly turns to Quinn. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Quinn takes a moment to glare at Kurt before nodding. "Call me later."

She leans up and pulls Finn into a kiss. Kurt rolls his eyes as he struts past them, bumping his shoulder into Quinn's.

"Such a fag." Quinn snaps as she pulls back from the kiss.

Kurt turns to face her as Finn tenses up.

"What did you call him?" Finn asks.

Quinn shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Just remember our deal."

Quinn glares at Kurt before returning to her car.

Kurt waits for Her car to disappear around the corner before turning to Finn. "Is that it then? You dump your boyfriend, for your cheating ex-girlfriend. Then you allow her to call your brother a fag. Which by definition, you were less than 24 hours ago."

Finn grinds his teeth. "She's my girlfriend. I love her." He steps up to Kurt. "You leave her alone. You leave me alone." His eyes narrow. "I played Sam. I was just trying to crush him."

Kurt takes a step back, his lips trembling. "No . . ."

"Get used to it." Finn mutters before pushing past Kurt and entering the house.

Kurt takes a deep breath before following.

He caught the end of Finn's legs as he ascended the staircase. A distraught Sam and angry Puck staring after him.

Puck was the first to notice Kurt. "Hey babe. Were you able to talk to him?"

Kurt nods as he walks over to his best friend and boyfriend. "Apparently, he's dating Quinn now. And he loves her." Kurt spits out.

Sam's head drops. "So was he just lying the entire time?"

Kurt quickly pulls Sam into an embrace. "That's what he says, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Sam asks as he looks back up at Kurt.

"It just doesn't feel right. Not after the week we've had.." Kurt explains.

Sam sighs. "It doesn't make sense. Quinn was the one that got me to kiss the first time. Then we broke up, and now that I am . . . was with Finn, she wants to get with him."

"Don't try to figure her out." Puck says as he wraps an arm around each of the boys. "She's a bipolar mystery with a touch of crazy."

Sam chuckles.

Kurt gasps. "I know what we can do."

"What?" Sam asks.

"We have two weeks and then you'll have Finn back. No doubt."

"What is it babe?"

Kurt smiles. "Prom. We're going shopping and I'm going to make you drop dead sexy. He won't be able to resist."

Sam smirks at the idea.

* * *

So what do you think? Are you enjoying the characters, dialogue? Let me know what you think in long reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 12 "Silly Love Songs

**Summary: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

**SAM**

Sam fiddles with his tie.

_This will never work. It's been forever._

Sam growls and pulls the tie off. He flops down on this bed, folding his hands over his chest.

_Stupid . . . stupid him_

Sam takes his pillow and throws it hard across the room. It hits his bookcase and falls softly to the floor.

A chuckle came from the doorway.

"What did that poor pillow ever do to you?"

Sam tried forcing a smile, but failed. "I'm imagining that it's him. Stupid . . . him." He whispers the last part.

Puck sighs and sits down next to Sam. "I know you don't believe it, but I know that he loves you."

Sam snorts.

"Seriously dude. Ever since Kurt started this whole plan, we've been watching him like a hawk. He glances at you. Like, all the time." Puck hits Sam's leg. "Now come on. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Yippee." Sam cheers with fake joy. "Going stag to the prom."

Puck grabs Sam's chin and forces the blonde to look him in the eyes. "You're going with friends. And by the end of the night, you'll have a boyfriend. Now cheer the hell up. Kurt picked out our suits and he'll be mad if we don't use them." Puck declares as he fixes Sam's tie.

"Doesn't that mean better sex?" Sam asks as he stands up.

"Not with Kurt. It means no sex and I . . . I just can't do that." Puck admits.

Sam chuckles as he throws and arm around Puck's shoulder. "Lets go rock out with our cocks out."

**FINN**

Finn fidgets as Quinn descends the staircase.

_Stupid Quinn. I could be going with my boyfriend, but I'm stuck here with stupid . . . you._

"Don't you look handsome Finn."

Finn forces a smile for his girlfriend. "And you look . . . beautiful." Finn grinds his teeth.

"Picture time." Mrs. Fabray announces.

Finn forces himself to wrap an arm around Quinn.

_I bet Sam and I would look way better. I wonder if I can get a picture with him tonight. Wait. Is he going?_

"Finn."

Finn breaks from his thoughts and glances down at Quinn. "Yeah."

Quinn smirks. "I said open the door. We wouldn't want to be late."

Finn forces himself to smile until the door is shut behind them. He drops Quinn's hand.

"Stop with the attitude Finn. This is supposed to be my prom night. _Mine_. Now you better make it perfect. Now open my door."

Finn suppresses a groan as he opens the door and offers his hand. She smiles as she takes his hand and lowers herself into the car.

"Much better." She snaps before Finn shuts the door.

_I'm not going to kill her. I'm not going to kill her._

"See Finn." She says as she takes his free hand from the steering wheel. "We're having a good time. Just you . . . and me."

Finn squeezes her hand until she yelps in pain. "Finn."

"Sorry." Finn half-apologizes. "Must be the nerves."

"Well." She scoffs. "You need to get over them by the time we get there."

"We would have already been there if we rode with our friends."

"We don't need a limo to have fun. Plus we're prom king and queen candidates. We need to show up together . . . and not with a bunch of geeks." She snaps.

Finn slams his hand on the wheel. "Those geeks are out _friends_."

"No. They're not. Now stop with the attitude. I don't need to be stressed out so soon before I give my winning speech."

_I'm not going to kill her. I'm just going to trade her off. Yeah. Maybe I can get enough to buy Sam a nice apology dinner. Or move to another school so we don't have to worry about the bullies._

**KURT**

The pale boy smiles as soon as he steps into the limo. He is the last of the New Directions to be picked up, minus Finn and Quinn.

"Hey babe." Puck acknowledges him with a smile.

Kurt chuckles as he slides into the seat between Sam and Puck. "Look at my two handsome boys." Puck and Sam blush. "My best friend." He squeezes Sam's hand. "And my boyfriend." He leans up and kisses Puck.

"You look beautiful babe." Puck mutters against Kurt's lips.

Kurt chuckles. "And if your good, you'll get to see how beautiful I am out of it. Tonight." He adds as he nips at Puck's ear.

Puck growls and slumps against the seat.

Kurt smiles as he looks to Sam. "Very dapper Mr. Evans."

Sam blushes. "Thanks. Kind of had a few problems with the tie, but it all worked out."

"Good." Kurt leans up and kisses Sam on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Sam slowly nods. "Better now that I'm with everyone, but . . . tonight . . . it's going to be hard."

"I know." Kurt squeezes his hand. "But we're going to make sure the Fi-he knows what he's missing out on."

Sam leans up and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Puck sits up and leans over Kurt. "What about my kiss Sammy? I thought we've come closer these past few weeks." He whines.

Sam chuckles before leaning close to Puck and kissing him on the cheek. Then he pinches Puck's cheeks.

"Oh isn't he a cute baby? Yes he is. Yes he is." Sam coos.

Kurt laughs as Puck rolls his eyes and relaxes into Kurt's side.

**SAM**

Sam takes a hesitant step in the loud room. He quickly notices dance theme. A huge disco ball is set up in the middle of the room. Lights are flashing, bodies are moving.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asks as he comes up from behind the blonde.

"It . . . looks . . . great."

"I know right. And it's perfect. You'll get to show your moves on the dance floor. Show him how to work your body." Kurt encourage.

Sam slides an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Let's show him."

* * *

So, up next is prom. I'm splitting it into two parts. It will be from many POV's. And then a few chapters after. So this story will end before Chapter 35. I'd say . . . 32. So let me know what you think. Please review and critique everything.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

**SAM**

All of New Directions, minus Finn and Quinn, sat together at an empty table. Kurt sits between Sam and Puck.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asks the two.

Sam shrugs.

Puck smiles and reaches hand out to touch Kurt's leg under the table. "Pretty darn awesome."

Kurt blushes.

"Come on Kurt." Mercedes calls out. "Let's show the men how to dance."

Kurt glances at Puck before joining the girls. Artie and Mike are already going after them, leaving Puck and Sam alone.

"You okay?" Puck asks as he moves into Kurt's empty seat.

Sam shrugs.

Puck hits him on the arm to get his attention. "Come on Sam. Answer me at least."

Sam sighs and looks at Puck. "What am I supposed to say? My ex-boyfriend is here with my ex-girlfriend and I think that I love one of them."

Puck's eyes widen as he sits back in his chair. "You love him?"

Sam slowly nods.

Puck smiles and pulls Sam into a half-hug. "Good for you bro."

Sam smiles at him before looking away.

Puck follows his eye sight. Finn is dancing with Quinn.

"He looks handsome." Puck tells Sam.

Sam chuckles. "He does doesn't he? Well I'm happy for him."

Puck sighs. "No you're not, but you will be."

Sam looks to him, loneliness clear in his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because, "Puck says as he stands up. "You'll be with him, then you can truly be happy for him. Because he will have an amazing guy like you."

Sam smiles up at Puck. "Wow Puck. I never knew you were one for sappy romance."

Puck smirks and leans down towards Sam. "You're not the only one in love." Puck looks past Sam.

Sam follows his eyesight. He smiles as he sees Kurt grinding against Brittany.

"Damn." Sam whispers.

Puck growls hungrily and licks his lips. "Damn straight. That beauty is mine."

Sam looks back to Puck. "Go get him."

Puck shakes his head and looks back to Sam. "I can't . . . it would be-"

"It'd be fine. Forget about what these idiots say. Go be with the one you love tonight. Don't let everyone else get you down."

Puck takes a deep breath before smiling down at Sam. "You're coming with me then."

"What?"

"I'm going to dance with my boyfriend and you're dancing with your best friend. We're going to show this school that we're not afraid. Now come on." Puck holds out a hand.

Sam smirks up at Puck. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

Puck playfully punches Sam in the shoulder before taking the blondes hand.

Sam chuckles as he lets Puck lead him to the dance floor. Puck politely pushes Brittany to the side before pulling Kurt against him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks as he struggles to remove himself from Puck's grip while looking around frantically.

Puck holds on. "I'm dancing with my beautiful boyfriend at prom."

"But-"

""No buts. I don't care if everyone hates us . . . I'm doing this because I love you."

Kurt stops dancing. "You . . . you love me?"

"I do." Puck whispers as he leans down and captures Kurt's lips in a small kiss. "Now do you want to dance with your hot boyfriend?"

Kurt glances past Puck at a nodding Sam. He looks back to Puck. "Hell yeah."

Kurt kisses Puck again before waiving Sam over. "What?"

"Dane with us." Kurt laughs.

"It's your first dance. I don't want to-"

Puck grabs Sam's arm and yanks him to dance behind Kurt. "We're showing off. Now grind it baby." Puck laughs.

Sam laughs as he focuses on grinding into Kurt's body. Puck happily obliges from the opposite side

**FINN**

Finn lets Quinn twirl back into his arms.

_I haven't seen Sam yet. Maybe he didn't come._

"Finn."

Finn looks down at Quinn. "Yes?"

"We need to go around campaigning. We wouldn't want to lose now would we." She smiles as she starts leading him through the crowd.

_We don't deserve to win. This whole relationship is a lie._

He puts on a fake smile as Quinn drags him to another dancing couple.

_Sam and I could win. Could have won? We had a real relationship._

Finn's smile is getting wider and faker.

_What if he's already found somebody else? Is that why he's not here? I shouldn't have done this. I need him._

"What the hell do they think they're doing?"

Finn glances down at his girlfriend, but she is ignoring him to glare at something. Finn looks to where she is. Sam and Puck are grinding against Kurt.

_A grindwich. How awesome?_

The threesome are already attracting many glares and a few soft expressions.

"It's disgusting. The filthy bunch of fags." Quinn hisses.

"Hey-"

Quinn ignores him and marches over to the threesome. Finn quickly follows her.

"What are you faggots doing?" Quinn yells.

Sam quickly pulls back from Kurt. Puck pulls Kurt against his chest while Kurt latches his hand to Sam's.

"We're dancing Quinn." Puck glares at the blonde. "Now let us be."

"You faggots are ruining prom for everyone else."

"Back off Quinn." Puck growls as Kurt shifts into Puck's chest.

Finn lets his eyes drift to Sam. Sam ignores him and glares at Quinn.

"What's wrong with people being in love? They're people too. They deserve it." Sam says as he steps in front of Kurt.

"I can't believe I dated a disgusting fag like you. You should be ashamed. People like you don't deserve love." She sneers at Sam.

Hurt fills Sam's eyes.

Finn takes a deep breath. "Quinn-"

She turns on him. "Don't. Let's leave these fags alone."

She grabs his hand and pulls him away. He glances back at Kurt and Sam hugging with Puck watching out protectively.

Finn pulls his hand from Quinn's grasp. "No."

She glares at him. "What?"

"I'm not doing this anymore." Finn declares.

"Do you not remember our deal?"

"Screw the deal. I'll take care of it."

He ignores his name being called as he marches up to the stage. He takes the microphone from the DJ. The music stops.

"Everybody listen up. My name is Finn Hudson as most of you know . . . and I am running for prom king with Quinn Fabray." He looks at Sam. Sam is slowly sinking back into the crowd. "But it's a lie." He shouts into the microphone. "I'm not in any relationship with her. She threatened me to do this." A few people turn to glare at an angry Quinn. "The truth is, I had a boyfriend." He whispers, but the room hears it loud and clear. "And I love him. And I want another chance. Not with Quinn, but with you." He watches as Sam slowly smiles. "Am I forgiven?" Sam nods. Finn looks back to the audience. "Don't vote for Fabray. She's a cheater and a liar."

He hands the microphone back to the DJ before stepping off the stage.

"What are you doing?" Quinn yells at him as the music starts back up.

"What I should have done instead of being afraid. Now excuse me." He pushes past her and approaches Sam.

Puck and Kurt watch from a few feet away.

"Do you really forgive me?"

Sam slowly nods. "Do you . . . do you really love me?"

Finn takes a step closer. "With all my heart."

Sam smiles, but doesn't move until Kurt gives him a small shove in the back.

Finn pulls Sam into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sam whispers against Finn's lips.

* * *

It's all over. Yay. The end. Except for a prologue. Kind of like post Prom. And there will be a sequel facing the consequences for these four boys coming out at prom. The sequel will be a split for all four boys. So let me know what you think in a long review that criticizes everything.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Kisser is Out**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers: **The Glee Girls force Sam into a bet with Finn.

**Pairings: **Sam/Finn, Kurt/Puck

**Author's Note: **Finn never slept with Santana.

**The Kisser is Out**

**EPILOGUE**

Finn chuckles as he and Sam step out in the parking lot. He twirls the crown in his fingers one last time before turning to Sam.

"I can't believe I got prom king. Especially after coming out."

Sam smirks. "Maybe this town isn't as bad as we thought. Especially since Santana got prom Queen. And we know that she wants to be with Brittany."

Finn nods in agreement. "But still-"

Sam pulls him into a light kiss. "You're a king. Maybe I should be your servant for the night." Finn moans as Sam's mouth moves to the taller boys jaw and his finger play along Finn's waistline. "Worshiping you at your feet." He nibbles Finn's ear. "Doing anything I can do to serve my king."

Finn grabs Sam's chin and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you so much."

Sam smiles into the kiss. "I love you too. Only you."

Finn pulls back and rests his forehead against Sam's. "I . . . am so . . . sorry. For everything. And don't say it's okay." He adds when Sam tries to speak. "I let my fear prevent me from being with you. And you have no idea . . . how hard it was to not go to you. To hug you. Kiss you. Apologize." Finn squeezes his eyes shut. "It hurt every time I saw you."

Sam reaches up and lets the pads of his thumbs barely graze Finn's eyelashes. Finn opens his eyes.

"It was hard for me to." Sam admits. "I was already so in love with you. And then you took it away. You tore away any and all hope." Sam grinds his teeth. "And it was so . . . so hard . . . to see you . . . touching her . . . holding her . . . when I knew that I was the one that should have been in her place."

"I am so sorry." Finn kisses him softly. "I never meant for you to suffer. I will do anything I can to make it up to you."

Sam slowly smiles. "Can I be your king tonight?"

Finn kisses him again. "You're always my king." Finn steps back and holds up the crown. "I don't deserve this. I am a coward. An idiot. A crown should go to someone brave. Strong." Finn lifts the crown and places it on Sam's head. He brushes the hair out of Sam's eyes. "To someone so beautiful."

Sam wraps his arms around Finn's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"Aww. So romantic."

Puck playfully slaps Kurt in the shoulder. "You ruined it babe."

Sam and Finn pull back. "Hello boys." Sam smirks.

Kurt runs up to Sam and pulls him into a hug. "I told you'd we get you your man back."

Sam squeezes him tight. "I know."

Puck comes over and throws an arm around Finn's shoulders. "About time Nimrod. And this better not happen again."

"Never." Finn whispers as he keeps his eyes on Sam.

"Good. No one is gonna hurt my boy again." Puck adds.

Finn looks to Puck. "Thank you." He turns to Kurt. "Both of you. I don't think I would have came out if I didn't see you two."

Kurt steps up to Finn. "Don't screw this up. I will castrate you if you hurt Sam again. Got it."

"Bossy Kurt." Puck whispers. "Hot."

Finn quickly nods. "He's my number one priority.

"He better be." Puck adds with a smirk. "Or otherwise we would have gone through with Plan B."

Kurt wraps his arms around Puck's waist. "Let's go Noah. All that grinding made me horny."

Puck smirks as he starts walking Kurt away.

Sam looks after them with a confused look. "What was Plan B?"

Kurt stops and looks back at Sam. "Threesome."

The parking lot is filled with laughter.

Sam smirks and turns to Finn. "I guess you are lucky then. I might have accepted."

Finn wraps his arms around Sam protectively. "Never. You're mine. Forever and always."

* * *

So this is the end of this story. There will be a sequel. But since this is an epilogue, it is shorts, but only a little bit. I hope you're all satisfied by the ending. I hope I wrapped up all of the plot points for this story.


End file.
